I'm A Disaster
by captainqueer
Summary: "You can want a normal life all you want, Samuel. But you're not going to get it. Not after everything we've been through." Raven Witwicky- older sister to Sam Witwicky, inventor of things beyond this time, and a sarcastic introvert. After going with Sam to buy his first car, a chain of events happen that are both traumatizing, and amazing. Was Oh Well, Oh Well. Rated T for lang.
1. Chapter 1

**I should be working on my two other stories, but I've been obsessed with Transformers lately so I'm gonna work on this instead.**

**Disclaimer; I only own my OCs, nothing more. The Cover picture belongs to Fukari on DeviantArt.**

* * *

><p>I revved the engine of my beautiful Kawasaki Ninja 650R, spinning out the tires. I had the crowd's screams blocked out with music, Above &amp; Beynod's song <em>Thing Called Love <em>blaring in my ears. On the electric screen above us, I saw it start counting down from five.

"C'mon, girl. Do your damn best, _please_." I stroked the odd symbol that was on the top. It looked like a helmet, and I should probably be more worried about it, but I thought it made Widow unique.

As soon as the counter hit zero, I was off, speeding ahead of everyone. I sped over ramps, enjoying the familiar feeling of flying. A sharp pain shot throughout my skull, leaning it throbbing. I gasped, losing control of the handlebars for a split second. Shit, not now! Out of all the times to get a migraine-

"C-C'mon, we gotta win this race, okay, Widow? The money we win is going to help Sam buy his first car." I whispered, going faster.

There was a wooden ramp ahead, and I sped past the two bikes that had gotten in front of me. As soon as the back tire left the top of the ramp, I closed my eyes, sighing in contentment. This was probably the closest to flying I was ever going to get. When I opened them, the ground was a lot closer than I thought it would.

"Oh, shi-!" I crashed, hard, into the ramp and felt Widow's weight lay heavily against my rib cage. My helmet slammed into the wood, the visor shattering on impact.

Everything faded, and my body went numb, before it came rushing back a few minutes later at everyone's yelling.

"-ven! Raven Witwicky, answer me!" I blinked away the harsh lights that were shoved in my eyes, shoving the person's hand away. I sat up and coughed, feeling pressure against my lungs.

"Are you alright?" I looked over and saw my manager, and my best friend, Andrea standing there, a hand on my shoulder.

"How's Widow?" I asked after nodding, groaning at the motion.

"Of course you'd care about that stupid bike more than yourself." She grumbled and I glared at her, stumbling to my feet.

"She's not a stupid bike." I sneered before going over and picking her off of the ground. I'm going to have to clean all the dirt off of her when I get home, after I have a nap, that is.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, are you okay?!" Mom immediately rushed towards me and I winced. I had to get checked out by the medics before I could leave, so I had some gauze taped to my forehead, having a deep gash there, and my ribs were rapped up as well. The said something about bruising, but I wasn't paying attention at the time.<p>

"Ma, I'm fine. Honest. I crashed on Widow, but it's okay." Her eyes narrowed and she gripped my arms.

"When are you going to give up on this dangerous sport, Raven? One day it's going to kill you!" Dad came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, eyeing the bandage on my head.

"Your mother's right, Raven."

"Look, racing bikes is my only way of getting money right now! If you want me to move out so bad, let me get the money for an apartment the way I want to." I huffed, gingerly crossing my arms over my chest. "Besides, I love racing and I don't think I'll ever give it up. It has a nice adrenaline rush, and it's fun."

"But-" I turned on my heel and stormed up the stairs, ignoring my brother as I passed by him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to go ahead and post all the chapters I've written so far.**

* * *

><p>I frowned slightly, not even flinching at the small shock that sent tingles throughout my fingers as I attached two wires together. I was beyond used to it now, having been inventing things since I was maybe ten and able to convince my dad to buy me parts from the junk yard. In all honesty, it actually felt comforting now and kept me awake much better than coffee can.<p>

I closed the lid to the scanner and tried turning it on, but it just sparked and started smoking. I groaned, running a hand through my hair.

"Hey, Raven," Sam opened my door and stepped inside, "mind coming out of your lab and giving me a ride to school? I woke up late so dad went ahead and left for work." I glanced at my brother out of the corner of my eyes and sighed.

"Honestly, Sam, you better get an A on that project." I grumbled, tossing the scanner aside and grabbed my jacket off the back of my chair. "I'm tired of giving you rides because you don't know how to set an alarm clock."

Sam huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's not my fault my clock's a piece of shit."

"Honestly, you should just hand it over to me so I can fix it."

"Yeah, I'd rather _not _have you experiment on my alarm clock." He grabbed my arm and started dragging me downstairs. I laughed, checking to make sure I looked decent enough in the mirror on our way down the stairs.

The dark circles under my eyes looked even more noticable against my pale skin, due to not getting as much sleep as I should. When _was _the last time I slept? Had to be more than 24 hours ago... My brown hair was shoulder length, but looked oily, as if I hadn't washed it in days. Which, just to be clear, I took a shower yesterday morning. My green eyes always stood out, but looked dull from lack of sleep.

"Stop checking yourself out and come on!" Sam yanked at my arm and I rolled my eyes.

"Calm down. We have plenty enough time to get you to the school." I smirked, grabbing two helmets from the garage. "I'm so glad I'm finished with high school, it sucked ass."

"Yes, it does." He grumbled, grabbing the dark purple helmet from me. I slipped my own helmet, black with dark purple flames on it, over my head and we walked over to my bike.

I saved up for this bike for years, and it was my pride and joy. It had this odd symbol on it though, looking like a robot's face, but I wasn''t worried about it. It's what made Widow more unique. There were some times, though, when she frustrated me. She was one of the very few items I couldn't use my ability on.

"Climb on and hold on tight." I swung my leg over the seat, starting her up and revving the engine. Had the bike been more run down, and Sam might just have been embarrassed holding onto me while I drove him to school.

"Got all your shit for the project?" I asked Sam, glancing back at him quickly as I pulled into the school parking lot.

"Yeah, it's in my backpack." I cut off the engine and put my feet on the concrete, watching him get off and take off the helmet.

"Keep that in your locker or something, but don't forget it here. Dad's picking you up and stopping by to take me with you to pick out your car." I ordered, glaring at him slightly.

"Why do you have to come?" He groaned, tucking the helmet under his arm.

"Because I'm gonna help you pick out the least shittiest car, that's why. I have good tastes, as you can tell." I gestured towards Widow and he scowled.

"Whatever. I can pick out my own car."

He turned on his heels and started walking off.

"That attitude isn't going to help you get laid, brother!" I yelled after his, just to piss him off, and smirked at the snickers that traveled across the school parking lot.

* * *

><p>"So, Sam told me about what you yelled at him when dropping him off." Dad looked over at me and tried to scowl, but he looked more amused than scolding.<p>

"Yeah, it was hilarious wasn't it?" I grinned, turning my head back to look at a frowning Sam.

"Yeah yeah, it was _sooo _funny, Raven." I shrugged and watched his face fill up with excitement when we pulled up into a Porsche dealership.

"No, no, no, no way dad!" He yelled, looking at row upon row of Porches. Dad laughed and turned to him.

"Yeah, I'm not getting you a Porsche." The poor kid immediately deflated and I snickered.

"You think this is funny?!" He glared at me.

"It's absolutely hilarious."

We drove off and to a dealership next door that actually looked worse than the joke dad pulled.

I barely heard what the dealer was yelling at to the clown advertising the place.

"Freddy, get out of that clown suit! You'll have another damn heat stroke. 'Yer scaring white folks." I snorted at that, ignoring the confused looks from Dad and Sam.

The clown yelled something back that I didn't bother to listen to and I got out with the boys.

"What is this, dad? You said a car, not a half piece of crap." Sam gestured to the cars and I snickered.

"At your age, I'd be happy with four wheels and an engine." Dad said and I nodded.

"True that." I agreed, causing Sam to turn his glare at me.

"Oh shut up, Miss Kawasaki Ninja."

"Hey, I earned that car after working for a few years. You know, with the job I had. Actual, paying job. Not mowing lawns for the Summer. It didn't just come out of my ass one day." I shrugged, waving at the dealer.

They went off to talk while I looked at all the cars, watching a Chevy Camaro pull up. My eyes narrowed, catching no one in the driver seat.

"What about this one? It sure as hell is a beaut." I gestured the men over and the dealer looked at it, grinning.

"Well, it has racing stripes." Sam commented, leaning in through the driver's side to look at the interior.

"Yeah it has racin' stripe-" He stopped suddenly, looking confused. "What the hell is this? I don't know nothing about this car." He turned to look at the garage not too far away. "Manny!" The mechanic came out, throwing his hands up. "What is this?!"

Sam opened the door and climbed in, and I joined him in the passenger side. There was a disco ball and an air freshener in the shape of a bee, with the words 'Bee-yotch' on it, hanging from the rearview mirror, and I smirked. An odd bobble-head in the shape of a lion was on the dashboard, but I made it no mind.

"Hey look, it has the same symbol that Widow has." Sam pointed out, rubbing the dirt off the horn. I leaned over and looked at it, my eyebrows rising slightly.

"Damn. And here I thought the ol' girl was special. Maybe they're made by the same company?"

"But isn't this a Chevy car?" I shrugged, leaning back in my seat.

"I don't know, but it's giving off the same feeling Widow does, doesn't it?" I ran my hand over the dashboard, smiling.

"You mean that safe feeling?" Sam asked and I nodded. "Yeah, I guess it does."

Dad looked at the dealer and asked the question I bet we were all dreading. "How much?"

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with slick wheel and a custom paint job," I cut him off.

"But the paint's faded." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's custom." He countered, kneeling down to look at me through the passenger window.

"Custom faded?" Sam put in, frowning at the dealer.

"Look, it's your first car, I wouldn't expect you to understand." He stood up and looked at dad. "Five grand."

"Sorry, not paying over four." He shook his head.

"Alright, kids get out the car." The dealer tried opening my door and I gripped it tightly, glaring at him.

"But- But I thought you said car picks the driver?"

When the hell did he say that? I need to pay attention more.

"And sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap ass father." He said and I snorted. "Now get out the car." He took a step back and opened the door to the yellow Volkswagen bug parked next to us. I admired it for a moment, but didn't think about buying it.

Sam sighed and got out, but when I went to go open mine it jerked open and slammed into the car that the dealer had just gotten in, denting it greatly.

"Oh my god, I swear I didn't touch it!" I threw my hands up, looking at the door with wide eyes.

"No worries. I can get a sledgehammer and knock this right out." He assured me and I sighed in relief. "Ay Manny! Get your clown cousin and some hammers and bang this stuff out, baby." He laughed and pointed towards another car.

"Oh, I wish we could buy you." I sighed, stroking the dashboard with my hand. "You really are a great lookin' car. I'd buy you myself if I didn't have Widow."

The radio turned itself on and the dials starting turning, making my eyes widen. It played a frequency so loud that it busted all the windows of the cars, except for the Camaro. I cried out, smacking my hands over my ears in pain. Damn it, this is where having better hearing than most sucks.

"Raven, you alright?!" I looked over at Sam and nodded.

"I did not touch it I swear!" I yelled once the radio shut itself off, now sporting a large headache. "Shit, that hurt." I groaned and the car vibrated for a split second, as if saying sorry.

"F-Four grand!" The dealer said, looking freaked out.

I sighed, rubbing my temples. "You're lucky you're pretty." I grumbled, and I swear if cars could smirk...

* * *

><p><strong>Read, review, and enjoy! Feedback is greatly appreciated!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Raven!" Sam knocked once on my door before opening it, leaning against the doorway.

"What do you want, Samuel?" I looked at him, pausing in my work.

"There's this lake party tonight... Mikaela's gonna be there..." He smiled awkwardly, and I sighed.

"And you want me to come help you get the girl of your dreams, right?" I asked him, standing up and going over to my closet. I was going to help him, sure, but it's still a party. With teenagers, but a party. I pulled off my grease covered shirt and grabbed a t-shirt of a random band that I'd cut into a racerback, shrugging on my leather jacket over it.

"Let's go." I grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. Sam tried to walk through the yard to his car, but dad stopped him.

"Hey, hey, hey. You know I don't like footprints in the grass. That's why I built my path." He gestured towards the concrete stones and I walked on them, going to the Camaro. "So why don't you go from my grass to my path."

"It's family grass, dad." Sam walked over to the path quickly and started walking.

"Well, when you own your own grass, you'll understand." I snorted, throwing my feet up on the dashboard. Sam climbed in and started the car, a large cloud of black smoke coming from the back.

"Wow, this car needs work done on it." I commented, and he glared at me before pulling out.

"You're not touching my car, Rae." I shrugged, looking out the window. "So, uh, we gotta pick up Miles before we go..."

"Really? Miles? He's such a freak, though. And you know I don't use that term lightly."

"I need my wingman, and my twenty-two year old sister is not going to be my wingman."

"You know, he's just going to be weird the entire time."

* * *

><p>"Told you he'd be weird." I mumbled, watching Miles struggle to climb a tree, but Sam ignored me.<p>

"So what are you guys doing here?" The guy asked and I shrugged, pointing to Miles.

"We're here to climb this tree." Sam and I said in unison.

"I-I see that, it looks fun." The guy struggled to figure out how to comment on that, and I snorted. "Yeah, so I thought I recognized you- you tried out for the football team last year, right?" Oh, that was a fun day. Poor Samuel had this ass handed to him on a silver platter. I hated that he dragged me along, but it was fun having to call mom to take him to a doctor.

"Oh, that! No, no, no, no... That was, uh, that wasn't a real try out. I was... researching for a book I was writing." Sam tried to explain, and was doing a horrible job at it.

"Oh yeah?" The guy asked, grinning. I glanced over at Miles and saw him hanging upside down, making me sigh. "What was it about? Sucking at sports?"

I snorted, earning a glare from Sam. "Aha, no. It's about the link between brain damage and football. It's uh- It's a good books, you and your friends would love it. You know, it's got mazes in it, you know, little coloring areas, sections, and pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun."

"Yeah, that's funny." The guy took a step forward and I copied him, making sure Sam was slightly behind me.

"Yeah, it's absolutely hilarious." I interrupted, smiling at him. "A neanderthal like yourself wouldn't have trouble at all reading it." Sam choked on laughter behind me, but I kept staring at the stranger.

"Alright, Trent, that's enough." A pretty girl stepped forward, putting her hand on the guy's, or Trent now, chest to stop him from taking another step towards me. He grunted and turned towards his truck, following the girl.

"Miles, get out of the tree." I turned towards the idiot, watching his face slowly turn red from being upside down for so long. "Get out of the tree, please, before you hurt Sam's high school rep even more than it already is."

"Oh ha ha, that's hilarious." I looked at my brother and grinned.

"I know, right?" We walked back to the car while Sam kept glaring at Miles, talking about how we all looked like idiots. I paused and ran over to a cooler I saw, grinning in satisfaction when I saw beers inside.

"Uh, you're not going to rat us out, are you?" A random blonde stuttered, looking at me.

"Nah, I did the same thing when I was in high school. Just don't get drunk and drive, alright?" I warned and they nodded.

"Raven! Car! Now!" I heard my brother call and sighed, winking at the girls before jogging over to the car. "Alcoholic." He snapped, trying to take the beer from my hands.

"Hey, it's been a while since I've had one. Leave me alone." I climbed in, shoving Miles aside before he could steal my seat.

Sam looked at that girl, watching her start walking away from the party. The dials on the radio turned before a familiar song played.

"_Who's gonna drive you home tonight?_" I snorted, pushing Miles away when he tried climbing in through the window.

"What's wrong with the radio, dude?" Miles asked me and I shrugged.

"There's a lot of kinks in this car, I don't know."

Suddenly Sam jumped in the car and started it. "You have to let me do this, Miles. Stay here, party, I don't care. I gotta give Mikaela a ride home." Oh, so that was the girl's name.

"What? No! Bros before hoes, remember?" I rolled my eyes, shoving my beer into Miles' hand.

"Miles, go before I knock you out and shove you in the trunk!" He backed off and Sam took off, tires squealing, after Mikaela.

"Raven, you gotta get-"

"In the back, I know." I sighed, climbing into the back seat and buckling up.

"Mikaela, hey! It's Sam! Witwicky?" She ignored him and kept on walking. "I hope I don't get you stranded or anything," She continued on walking.

"Gotta be better than that, brother." I sang from the back, crossing my legs on the seat.

"So listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home- I mean, give you a ride home. In my car. To your home." I tried to muffle my giggles, covering my mouth with my hand. Mikaela stopped and thought for a second before turning towards the car. Sam leaned over and grinned, opening the door for her.

Sam started to drive off and I leaned between the seats, holding out my hand to the girl. "Raven Witwicky, Sam's older and hotter sister." I grinned and she smiled awkwardly before shaking my hand.

"Rae, stop hitting on her." Sam took a hand off of the wheel and shoved me into the back. I laughed and sat back, watching Mikaela smile at the interaction.

"I can't believe that I'm here right now." Mikaela muttered and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh- you can, uh, duck down if you want. It won't hurt my feelings." Mikaela looked at him before realizing what she said.

"Oh no! I didn't mean- I didn't mean it like that," she stuttered. "I mean the situation I'm in. The same situation I'm always in. Cause, I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for good looking guys."

"Trust me, darling," I leaned forward and put a hand on her arm, "the good looking ones are always the most dickish. The dorky ones are the ones you want," I tilted my head over to Sam just the slightest bit, "because they get super hot once they hit puberty." Sam groaned and Mikaela giggled.

"Raven!" Sam snapped and I put my hands up, leaning back in my seat and closing my eyes. I nodded off before I realized it.

* * *

><p>I was groggy and half asleep by the time we got to Mikaela's house. I had a major headache, and just the light from the headlight's hurt my eyes.<p>

Mikaela looked over at my brother when he stopped the car. "Do you think I'm shallow?" she asked, wanting an honest opinion.

"I think you're... no. I think there's... more than meets the eye with you." Sam said and I tried not to laugh.

Mikaela thanked him for the opinion and got out.

"Darlin'," I called, sluggishly climbing back into the front seat, "I don't think you're shallow. Just because you look pretty doesn't mean you're not a nice person. Don't listen to anyone that says somethin' negative about you, a'ight?" She gave me a warm smile and nodded before going inside her house.

"Really? Of course you manage to woo my crush better than I can." He groaned and I smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you all of my ways soon."

* * *

><p>"So, what are you gonna name 'im?" I nodded towards the Chevy.<p>

"Him?" Sam raised an eyebrow and I shrugged.

"A race car is always a him." I replied, frowning at a smudge on the seat. I grabbed a bottle of leather cleaner and sprayed it on, wiping it down with a new rag. "Not that I'm one to enforce gender roles on anyone, even vehicles, but it just...it feels like a him."

"You're such a freak." He sighed, and the Camaro's horn suddenly went off, making us both jump.

"Jeeze, that car is just full of surprises." I rolled my eyes, but let a tiny smirk show. There was something special about that car, just like there was with Widow. "But yes, I am a freak. And damn proud of it, too." I huffed, puffing out my chest.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "Do you still... _see _it?" He asked, and I knew what he was talking about.

"See how things are made and all the parts to it?" I asked, and he nodded silently. "Yes, I do. And I always will, Sam. It's been with me since I was born, you think it's just going to suddenly go away?" I'd looked up what it is that I had one day, and a neurologist had called it 'Quantitative Aptitudinal' which basically meant that I could create inventions that were way ahead of today's times, even on improvisation. Which would explain why sometimes, when I'm bored, I'll take apart some kitchen appliances to make something entirely different.

Yeah, that's pissed mom off more than once.

"I just don't see why you're the only one in the family with something like that." He commented, grabbing a rag to start cleaning the Camaro.

"I've been emailing a neurologist about it..." I said slowly, hopefully not shocking Sam too bad.

"WHAT?! Raven, you know how bad talking to others about this is! W-What if the government comes and tries to take you away to experiment on you or something?!" He immediately freaked out, and I winced.

"Look, this guy seems to know about these things. Calls them 'alpha abilities'. Whatever that means." I sighed, looking at my reflection in Widow's exterior. "He said that there are others like me, with neurological disorders. Says it's a defect in one of the chromosomes in my brain."

"Who is this guy, then?" He asked, going back to cleaning the Camaro.

"His name is Lee Rosen, or something. Even offered me a job on his team in New York." I put down the rag, deeming that Widow wasn't going to get any cleaner than she was.

"A-Are you going to accept?" He looked sad, and I frowned, going over and slinging my arm over his shoulder.

"Nah, I declined his offer, which was fine with him." I tightened my hold and shifted so I had the teen in a headlock. "Besides, who else would look after my socially awkward brother?" He laughed, struggling to get out of my grip.

"Says the one who locks herself in her room all day." I shrugged, letting him go.

"Hey, I leave to get food." At his look, I added on. "Most of the time. And I leave the house, too!"

"Yeah, to get new parts for your gadgets." He snorted and I laughed.

"Whatever, lil' bro."

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback is appreciated!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to a loud revving, immediately recognizing it as the Camaro's beautiful engine. Yes, I'd taken a look under the hood when Sam was done cleaning it.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" I heard Sam shout and run across the house, probably to the window that had a view of the garage. I quickly changed out of my sweatpants and into some skinny's, pulling my leather jacket over my tank top.

"Raven, my car's being stolen!" He burst into my room just as I was pulling on my boots.

"Yeah, I heard. Hurry up and let's go." I brushed past him to go get Widow. "And you're taking mom's bike! I'll be driving too dangerous for a passenger."

He looked ready to argue but I was already running down the stairs. Just as I was grabbing my helmet, Widow started up and starting driving off, shocking me so bad that all I could do was stare.

"My Ninja...just...drove by herself." I squeaked, looking at Sam who was just running in. He looked and saw the motorcycle driving off after the Camaro.

"Grab the skateboard then and come on!" I silently nodded and grabbed my old skateboard, while Sam got on the pink bike. I kicked off, going faster than Sam was peddling.

We followed the car and bike to a junk yard, or was it a construction site? Since I was ahead of Sam, I ran and jumped onto one of the empty carts of the train, sliding across and stumbling onto my feet on the other side.

"Oh my god, you're an idiot!" My brother yelled after me and I rolled my eyes, waiting for him to follow.

"That's what makes life more fun, Samuel!" I told him when he reached me, and he shoved my arm.

I spotted the Camaro drive up to the security light and frowned. But, right before my eyes, it starting transforming.

"Holy shit." I breathed, watching Widow drive up as well and follow the other car in it's transformation. Once they were finished, a tall robot with black and yellow color schemes stood there, while Widow was skinnier and short by a foot or two. She had a black color scheme, but in the light you could see a dark purple undertone to the exterior.

"Our cars are alive, Sam." I whispered to my brother, who was too busy loudly whispering at his phone to hear me. I frowned at him before turning back to watch the Camaro-bot put something over the light and point it up at the clouds. I followed the light and saw the same symbol that was on the two vehicles. That weird helmet, or it could have been a face.

"U-Uh, Sam?" I tapped him on the shoulder and he looked at me. "We have company." I pointed over to the right, where a Rottweiler and a German Shepard were growling at us. We both stood up from our crouched positions and took off, the dogs breaking their chains and following after us.

"Good dog, be a good dog!" I screamed, searching through my pockets frantically to find an invention that'd be useful.

We ran into the warehouse and Sam stood on an empty barrel can and I stood on the other, kicking at the dogs when they'd try and bite our ankles.

"Jeeze, and I thought Mojo was an ankle biter!" I hissed, kicking the German Shepard when it tried latching it's jaws around my ankle.

The Camaro drove in, revving it's engine loudly to scare the dogs off.

"H-Here, take it. Take the damn car!" Sam yelled, throwing the keys and it and jumping off his barrel to run. "Come on, Raven!"

I stopped, hearing sirens in the distance. Nope, I was not being arrested again.

"My brother really is an idiot." I sighed, hopping off of the barrel. The car stopped and the radio turned on.

"_You got_ - _that right_ - _pretty lady._" It pieced together a bunch of audio clips together to form a sentence.

Widow drove in through the hole the Camaro made, honking angrily at him.

"Oh, calm it, Widow." I rolled my eyes, putting my hands on my hips. "How are you two able to drive yourselves?" I questioned, giving them both a hard look. The Camaro just chirped so I turned to look at Widow.

"You'll have to wait for the others, Raven." She said in a low tone, much like my own. I sighed and opened the door to the Camaro.

"Whatever. I'm tired, and I have a headache from those damn dogs barking." I leaned back in the driver's seat, and it started warming up under me.

"Bee..." Widow warned and I laughed.

"So, what's your names?" I asked, looking from the dashboard to Widow.

"The car you're in," Widow started, sounding bitter about the fact, "is Bumblebee. And I'm known as Stormchaser, but I actually like Widow better."

"You can shift back, you know." I told her, not wanting to give up the warm seat I was in yet. "I'd actually prefer it. Maybe now I can see how you're put together."

"You're not taking me apart, Raven." She deadpanned and I held up my hands in mock surrender.

"I wasn't going to! I've just never been able to see you like I do everything else. It was both a blessing and a curse." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"When the others get here, then I will. You most likely won't be able to." She told me and I sighed. Who were these 'others'?

"Can I sleep in here? I don't want to go home, mom will question the absolute shit outta' me." I closed my eyes and the seat leaned back so I could be more comfortable.

"_Why_ -_ aren't you_ - _scared?_" Bumblebee asked.

"I'm used to abnormal. Sure, I was a little shocked to see my bike and Sam's car transform into giant robots, but c'mon. You heard the conversation I had with Sam earlier. I'm not exactly normal." I chuckled, and Widow snorted. "Besides, giant robots! That's awesome!"

"Like hell you're normal. I've never even thought of the possibility of a femme with another femme." I looked over at her, confused. "A femme is what you fleshlings call females." Oh.

"Hey, Bee, how come you can't talk like Widow?" I questioned the Camaro, "And, if you can transform into a giant ass robot, why do you look like a rusty piece of shit in this form? No offense!" I added, feeling the seat underneath me jerk roughly.

"His vocal processor was damaged in battle." Widow informed me. "As to why he looks like that, it's probably to blend in more."

"But you'd look so much nicer without all the rust and faded colors!" I told him, running my hands across the steering wheel.

"You should recharge. The others will be here tomorrow." I sighed, but leaned back in the seat, closing my eyes.

"Think you could play some The Fray, Bumblebee?" I asked, and instead of answering the Camaro started playing _Never Say Never_ from the radio.

* * *

><p>We pulled up in front of the house and I flinched when he drove onto the grass, but made no move to comment. I hid in the front, ducking down so Sam wouldn't be able to see me. From where we parked under the window, I could hear him drop the jug of milk and whisper 'Oh no'.<p>

I couldn't help but snicker as he called Miles, the moron, and say something about 'Satan's Camaro'. Bee chirped angrily and I patted the dashboard.

"Don't worry," I whispered, "you aren't Satan's Camaro. You're a very nice alien...robot...thing."

Sam ran out and grabbed mom's bike and took off while Bumblebee started following him on the sidewalk, beeping every now and then.

Now, as his older sister, I shouldn't be enjoying this as much as I was. But, hey, I never said I was a _good_ older sister.

I winced when he ran over something and completely flipped over the bike, landing on his back. That's gotta hurt.

"Shit, Bumblebee, maybe we should hold off for a second?" I suggested, but he just chirped.

"Raven," Widow's voice came through the radio and I jumped. Must be some communication link. "There's a Decepticon in the area, and it's after your brother."

"Decepticons are an evil version of you two, aren't they?" I sighed, feeling worry settle in my gut.

"Sadly, yes."

* * *

><p>We followed Sam to a parking lot an abandoned building, and I gasped at the large robot advancing towards my brother.<p>

"Shit, Bee! Do something!" I shrieked and he sped in, tripping the evil looking robot. I leaned over and opened the passenger side.

"Get in! Get in, get in, get in!" I yelled, and Sam tried convincing Mikaela to follow. I groaned and grabbed them both, jerking them into the car. Sam jumped into the back while Mikeala sat in the passenger side. "Drive, Bee!"

"Where the hell have you been?!" Sam yelled at me and I frowned, putting my hands on the wheel to make it look like I was driving. Bumblebee shifted into reverse and sped out of the building, taking off on a back-road. In the rear-view mirror I could see the evil robot, now a cop car, following us.

"I've been with Widow and Bumblebee all night. I wasn't about to get arrested again." I scoffed, glancing back at my brother.

"So you stayed with the alien robots?!" I rolled my eyes, patting the steering wheel.

"They're friendly, and the good guys." I said, glancing at the rear-view mirror again. Bumblebee took a sharp turn and we started driving through an abandoned parking lot.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die!" Mikaela started freaking out when the Decepticon started advancing, gripping the top of the car tightly.

"No we're not!" Sam tried reassuring her.

"Bee, I get that you're wary of us being in the car, but for the love of all that is Holy, drive faster!" I yelled, turning back to look at the cop car.

We burst through a window, driving into the building and I flinched as glass rained down on the windshield. The other two in the car screamed, while I just kept my grip on the steering wheel tight.

"Shit, Bee, you sure know how to drive!" I grinned as the robot drifted into a sharp U-turn, turning around swiftly and taking off while the Decepticon struggled to. We drove out of the building and managed to hide, not getting caught by the evil alien as he checked out the area.

When Mikaela reached towards the door, the locks snapped down.

"We're locked in." She panicked, while I just looked at the dashboard, wondering what Bee was planning.

"Sh!" I hushed them, and the car shut off. We stayed silent, watching the cop drive by directly in front of us, before stopping. The key turned and it took Bee twice before he started up and the cop car's tires started burning rubber as he started backing up. "Shit, go!" We drove out, just barely missing the Decepticon on the way. When we got a safe enough distance away, Bee took a sharp turn and threw us out of the car.

I huffed, watching him transform quickly just as the Decepticon did and tackled Bee. Widow, in her bike form, drove in and hit a ramp, transforming in mid-air. She took a defensive stance in front of us as Bee fought the evil alien, causing a lot of damage to the property.

A much smaller alien jumped from the Decepticon's chest and sprinted towards us, but Widow batted him away easily. It came at us again, but our attention turned to Bee who wailed out in pain.

"Widow, go help him! We can handle this little shit!" I gently shoved her leg and she looked down at me for a moment before nodding and going to help her friend.

Mikaela, Sam, and I took off running, the smaller robot chasing after us and saying something in whatever language it was speaking.

"Shit!" Sam grunted as he fell and tried kicking it off. I followed Mikaela to the tool shed, looking for anything that could destroy it.

"This'll do." She held up a mini chainsaw and I nodded.

We followed Sam, who'd ended up rolling down a small hill, and Mikaela started hacking away at the thing, leaving it with just a head.

"Stupid thing!" Sam, who was in his boxers, kicked it and sent it way up the hill.

"Come on." I ordered once all the commotion stopped, and couldn't help the small worry that settled in my gut. What if the Decepticon won? We slowly walked up the hill, and thankfully Bee and Widow were okay.

"What are those?" Mikaela breathed and I looked over at her and smirked.

"Robots. Alien ones at that." I told her, smiling up at Widow. They took slow steps towards us, so that they wouldn't scare the two away.

"Really?" She questioned and I nodded.

"They won't hurt us." I assured her, but she scowled.

"How do you know? Do you speak robot? Because they just had a giant droid death match!" She hissed and I rolled my eyes.

"They want something from me." Sam told her, and I couldn't help the quiet snort as Bee put his hands on his hips. "They want something from my eBay page."

"What?!" Mikaela snapped, before sighing. "You are the _strangest _boy I've ever met."

"This whole family is strange, darlin'." I told her, throwing an arm over her shoulder.

"Can you talk?" Sam hollered up at Bee.

"_XM Satellite Radio... Digital cable brings you... Columbia Broadcasting system_." He answered.

"So you... you talk through the radio?" Sam asked and I nodded, making him look at me.

"His vocal processors were damaged in a battle, so he uses that way to talk." Sam looked like he wanted to demand answers, but turned back to the two aliens.

"So what was that last night?"

"_Message from Starfleet, Captain... Thhroughout the inanimate vastness of space... Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!_" I couldn't help but chuckle at the Star Trek clip.

"He was calling the others." Widow told them and Bee nodded, before transforming back into the Camaro, the front bouncing from the rough transition.

"_Any more questions you wanna ask?_" He played and they hesitated.

"He wants us to get in the car..." Sam mumbled, and Mikaela let out a small laugh.

"And go where?"

Widow transformed back into the Ninja and I got on, slightly worried about a helmet.

"Just get in the damn car." I ordered and they looked at Bee for a moment before climbing in.

Widow and I followed behind them, and I couldn't help but guess that the two inside were having an intimate conversation.

"Are they gettin' friendly in there?" I asked Widow as we drove under a bridge.

"Oh yeah." I snorted, but stopped when Bee suddenly jerked to a holt and made the two teenagers get out.

"Great, now you've pissed him off!" Sam scolded Mikaela, throwing his arms up behind his head.

Bee drove off and I followed him with my eyes, watching him drive on his side before scanning a newer version of a Camaro that had the same color scheme.

So when he drove back up, he looked a _lot _better than before.

We followed behind them, again, to a famous monument that I couldn't remember the name of at all.

"Guys, not to, 'ya know, bring shock or anything, but there are four asteroids heading towards Earth right now. And they're headed this way. Like, as in, Washington." I informed the two teens when they stepped out of the vehicle, pointing to the sky.

"Those are the others." Widow told me and I looked down at the bike before nodding once.

"Alright. Let's go to wherever we're meeting them." Sam and Mikaela went to go look at the pod that landed in a field ahead, and I just shook my head.

"Those two sure are curious."

"Aren't you as well?"

"Well yeah, but I'm not about to go running up to a pod that contains an alien."

We stopped behind the Camaro and I got off of Widow so she could transform. Four cars drove into the large alley we'd parked in, one from the left, three from the right. A Peterbilt with blue exterior that had red flames on it, a black GMC Topkick, a silver Pontiac Solstice, and an emergency General Hummer. All in all, they were nice ass cars. I stared in awe at them, trying not to drool at the Solstice. Such a nice car...

The Peterbilt started transforming and I pulled the two back, catching Bumblebee and Widow backing up to give it space. You could just sense the power and leadership on him. Once he had finished, all the others followed, finishing only seconds apart.

We were surrounded by alien robots, and I wasn't worried in the slightest. In fact, I felt the safest I've ever felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback is appreciated!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The, what I'm guessing to be, leader leaned down to be at our level.

"Are you Samuel Jame Witwicky and Raven Elizabeth Witwicky, descendants of Archibald Witwicky?" He questioned, his voice a deep baritone.

"They know your names." Mikaela whispered, looking up at the robot.

"No shit, Sherlock." I whispered back.

"Yeah," Sam answered and I sighed. He could at least show a little more manners.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," he explained to us.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The Hummer told us and I nodded.

"What's crackin', lil' bitches?" The Solstice did a cool dance move, his voice not as deep as Optimus', but sounding more like someone who turned down the tone on an audio software.

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz." Optimus explained, and I smirked at the sigh in his voice.

"A bit of a show off, isn't he?" I commented.

"What is that? How'd he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Optimus explained, standing to his full height. Not the best place to learn, but okay.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide." The Autobot gestured behind us and I turned, finding very large canons in my face.

"You feelin' lucky, punks?" He taunted. Sam looked like he was ready to piss himself with the canons in his face, but trying to look calm at the same time.

"Oh," I took a step forward, "I'm feeling very lucky."

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus said in a warning tone.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my canons." Ironhide said as he lowered his canons. I stared at them for a moment, seeing if my ability would kick in, but it didn't. I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." The Autobot sniffed the air, before saying something that had me almost on my knees in laughter.

"The boy's pheromone levels suggests he wants to mate with the younger female."

The two teens went red, looking away from each other in embarrassment.

"Oh, that's amazing." I wheezed, holding my stomach from laughing so hard. "I like you." I nodded up towards the Autobot, but he just blinked.

"You already know your Guardians, Bumblebee and Stormchaser." Bee started fake punching the air, while Widow just sighed at his behavior.

"I go by Widow now, Optimus." My Guardian informed the leader and he nodded.

"_Check on the rep yep, second to none_." The radio played some rap song and I giggled.

"So you're my Guardian?" Sam asked him, and Bee nodded.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle," Ratchet explained, even though I've already told Sam, and shot a laser at Bumblebee's throat, causing him to cough. "I'm still working on them."

"Talking's overrated anyways, Bee." I told him, patting his leg.

Mikaela then asked the big question. "Why are we here?"

"We are here looking for the All Spark. We must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-what?" Sam questioned, grabbing Mikaela's hand.

Optimus pushed a button on the side of his helmet, causing a projection to show around us of the ground beneath our feet cracking apart. It looked so real, that for a second I started panicking. "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"Woah, Granddad found Megatron?" I breathed, staring up at the large Autobot with wide eyes.

"It was an accident, that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the Cube." Optimus explained. "He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?" I asked him.

"Ebay." He answered simply and I turned to my brother, smacking him upside the head.

"As soon as we get home, you're taking the glasses off. Dumbass." I hissed, smacking him in the head again when he opened his mouth. "We could have had more Decepticons after our asses because of you! You shouldn't even be selling Granddad's shit on the internet. It's rude and disrespectful."

"Well, it proved to be useful, didn't it?" He countered, rubbing his head. "Now they know about it, so we can give it to them before the Decepticons get us."

I glowered at him for a few more moments before turning my attention back to Optimus.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark before we do, they will have the power to turn Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet explained.

"And the human race will be extinguished," Optimus said as he stood tall. "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

"Please tell me you have those glasses?" Mikaela asked and Sam nodded.

The Autobots transformed back into cars and I looked around at them in awe.

"I wanna ride with Ironhide!" I shouted, running over to the Topkick.

"Oh, and who decided that?" His voice came through the radio.

"I did. Now you gonna let me in so we can talk about weapons, or you gonna sit there?" I put my hands on my hips, giving the driver's door a hard look. Everyone fell silent, looking at me as if I was an idiot to demand such a thing from the weapon's specialist.

"Kid, you sure are an idiot." Widow spoke up and I shrugged.

"I like you." Was all Ironhide grumbled before opening the door, almost hitting me in the face with it. I just grinned and jumped in, buckling the seat-belt.

"So what type of canon's are they? I've never seen anything like it!" I grinned, and we were off.

* * *

><p>We quietly pulled up to the house and Sam and Mikaela got out. I stayed inside the Topkick, discussing how to make AK-47s better with Ironhide.<p>

"You and Raven stay here and make sure they stay put, alright? You gotta stay here and watch them, all of them." Sam was panicking.

"And what are we supposed to do?" I leaned out the window, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know! Talk to them, use one of your gadgets on them, I don't know! Just make sure they stay here!" I sighed and leaned back inside the truck.

"Gadgets?" Ironhide questioned and I pulled open my jacket.

"Yup. You see, I'm an inventor. I like making things, especially things that go 'boom!', and I always make sure to have some on me."

"Damn, that's impressive, kid." I pouted at the nickname.

"I'm not a kid, I'm twenty two, damn it."

"And still livin' with your creators? Don't humans your age usually move out before that?" He questioned and I shrugged.

"I don't make much money off of my gadgets, because I don't trust them with other people. I sell some, yes, but mostly small things like super advanced watches and shit. It'd be suicide to give my weapons to the government." I scowled, closing my jacket. "Besides, I spent all my money buying Widow. It'll take a while before I have enough to buy an apartment."

"This is taking too long." Ratchet said before everyone transformed, Ironhide kicking me out of the car so he could.

"Shit! Calm down! This is a sixteen year old boy's room we're talking about, it's probably lost somewhere in there." I waved my hands, but they ignored me. "Sons of bitches."

"Oops, sorry. My bad." Optimus said as he stepped on the fountain, smashing it to bits, and I flinched. Dad was going to be pissed.

"You... You couldn't wait for five minutes?!" Said an angry Sam, glaring at the bots. I heard barking and we both turned, knowing it was that damn chihuahua Mojo. I glared at him as he ran to Ironhide, but gasped as he started peeing on the Autobot's foot.

"Mojo! Mojo! Bad dog!" He scolded, picking him up.

"Oh, wet." Ironhide shook his foot.

"No, no, no, no, no! Easy, boy! Easy! This is Mojo, he's a pet of mine." Sam was trying to calm Ironhide down as Mikaela ran behind him. Ironhide took out his gun and loaded them, pointing them at Sam and the rat dog. "He's... my pet, okay? Please put the guns away."

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate it?" Ironhide asked and I shrugged.

"No, no, no! He's not a rodent, he's a chihuahua. This is my pet chihuahua, we love chihuahuas. Don't we?" He panicked, shrinking back away from the guns.

"Shoot him, please." I groaned, rubbing my temples. "I can not handle that damn dog."

"Not helping!" Sam glared at me, but I just rolled my eyes.

"He leaked lubricants all over my foot," Ironhide said, still not putting away the guns.

"He- He peed on you? Bad Mojo." Sam said before pointing the rat dog towards Ironhide's foot. "Bad Mojo."

"Bad Mojo." The Autobot repeated, his guns disappearing. "Eh, it's gonna rust." He complained and I rolled my eyes, jogging towards the garage and grabbing a rag. I cleaned his foot plate and sighed, putting my hands on my hips.

"Better, you overgrown toaster?" Ironhide scowled and I laughed, following him and Ratchet as they walked away.

They shifted back into their vehicle forms and I climbed into Ironhide once more. Everyone followed suit and I laughed, finding the situation hilarious. This was not hiding, a bunch of expensive cars parked in the yard.

Sam started freaking out and Optimus turned to us, ordering the Autobots into 'recon'. Ironhide forced me out again as everyone shifted back and I groaned, missing the heated seat.

Ratchet suddenly walked into an electricity pole, causing lights to flickers. Spark flew everywhere and I yelped, dodging out of the way. Ironhide picked me up in his large hand and I wobbled, clinging onto a finger. Ratchet tried to stand up but stumbled into the neighbor's green house, shattering it on impact.

"Oh my god, we're so fucked." I groaned, smacking my forehead. "Is he okay?"

Said Autobot sat up and shook his torso. "Wow, that was tingly." I sighed, but grinned. "You gotta try this."

"Yeah, looks fun." Ironhide said sarcastically. I turned towards him, beaming.

"Actually, it is." His eyes...or rather, optics, widened as he stared at me. "What? I told you, I'm an inventor. Getting shocked is normal for me. Works better than coffee, that's for sure."

"That can't be good for your health." Ratchet commented, standing up.

"Probably not in the slightest." I shrugged. Then, all the lights in the neighbor flickered off, and I sighed. I was so going to be blamed for this, after all the outages I've cause before.

"Oh my god, what did you do?!" Sam almost yelled out the window, glaring at us all.

I snorted, sitting back on Ironhide's hand. Optimus gestured for us to hide, after having a quiet discussion with my brother, and the Autobot I was currently sitting on leaned up against the house, looking around the corner of the house.

Something happened and Optimus stomped around hard enough to shake the house. "Oh shit!" I whispered, trying not to fall off

"You alright, little femme?" Ironhide whispered and I nodded.

I heard shouting from inside and frowned, trying to look over the roof. "Ironhide, lift me up a little higher, will 'ya?" I asked him and he nodded, lifting his hand. I climbed onto the roof and sneakily walked across to the front.

There was a bunch of black cars parked around the house, lights flashing rapidly. Men in black suits everywhere, searching and destroying things. They dragged out everyone in the house. Dad and Mom, Mikaela and Sam, all in handcuffs. I gasped and quickly ran back to Ironhide, jumping onto his shoulder and crouching.

"Optimus, we have company!" I called out loud enough for him to hear, but for the ones out front not to.

"What do you mean?" He rumbled and I gestured towards the front of my house.

"I mean, the goddamn government is here and they're taking my family! And Mikaela." I added as an afterthought, glaring at him.

"Alright. Autobots, roll out." He ordered and Ironhide made me get off so he could transform.

"I'll ride with Widow this time." I patted the weapons specialist in the leg before running over to my bike.

"Let's kick some ass, Widow." I grinned, and she revved the engine before taking off after the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback is appreciated!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter has some slight triggers in it, just a heads up!**

* * *

><p>Widow skidded to a stop and I jumped off, letting her transform into her bipedal form. Optimus stepped in front of the car that held Sam and Mikaela before it could stop, causing it to crash in front of his foot. I took a gadget out of my jacket, a compact sized handgun, and watched the leader of the Autobots rip off the roof of the car.<p>

Everyone was yelling, and I almost laughed.

"You A-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime." He smirked, holding up his hands. Since when we they buddy-buddy? The agents stood up, holding their weapons up and pointed them at Optimus.

"Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Optimus ordered and the others came swinging in from under the bridge. Jazz activated a magnet in his hand and took all their weapons.

Optimus kneeled down in front of the car that held my brother, glaring at the two agents in the front.

"Hi there." The one on the right said, and there wasn't much fear in his voice.

"You don't seem afraid." Optimus pointed out. "Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look, there are S-Seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you, other than to tell you I can't communicate with you," the agent said and I scoffed.

"Get out of the car." Optimus ordered.

"Alright, me, you want me to get," the agent started.

"NOW!" Optimus yelled and I flinched, while the others scrambled to get out quickly.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting out. You see? Very nifty how you put us down without nearly killing us." the agent said, his men following after him.

"What is Sector Seven?" Sam walked up to the agent and I jogged up to him to question the man as well.

"I'm the one who asks the questions, not you, young man." He yelled back and I took a taser out of my jacket, turning it on and holding it up.

"Where'd you take our parents?" I demanded.

"I am not at liberty to discuss it," The agent said and I glared, my grip on the taser tightening.

"Where is Sector Seven?" Sam asked again, grabbing the agent's badge and waving it up to his face.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He responded and I glared, ready to slam the taser into his gut but Optimus gripped the back of my jacket with two metal digits and pulled me back.

"Easy, Raven..." I scowled, turning off the taser and shoving it back into my pocket.

Bumblebee undid his crotch plate and a Coke can shot out, hitting the agent in the head. Liquid came out afterwards and drenched the agent in it, making him yell out in anger.

"Bumblee, stop lubricating the man," Optimus said, trying to hide his amusement. Bee shrugged and stopped.

"Alright, tough guy. Take it off." Mikaela ordered, stepping in front of the main agent. All of his men were handcuffed together and sitting on the pavement.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Your clothes. Take 'em off. Now." Mikaela ordered.

"For what?!" The man yelled.

"For threatening my dad." Mikaela said and I snickered, earning a glare from the agent.

"Little lady," The man tugged off his suit jacket and ripped off the tie. "This is the beginning of the end of your life." He threatened, taking off the white button up to reveal a white wife beater with a Superman symbol on it, except it was modified to say Sector Seven. I outright laughed at that, ignoring the glare he gave me.

"Optimus, incoming!" Ironhide shouted and I looked over, finding several government cars and two helicopters flying in.

"Shit!" I yelped, grabbing the two teenagers' arms and pulling them back while the others went into defensive mode.

Ironhide shot at the ground, causing the cars to skid to a stop as everyone shifted back into vehicles.

"Get in, get in, get in." I tried ushering them into Bumblebee but Optimus, still in his large robot form, stopped me.

"You're all coming with me." He ordered and I shook my head while the two stepped onto his hand.

"N-No, I'm going with Bee." I stepped over towards the Camaro.

"Raven." Optimus tried to give me a hard look but I shook my head.

"Protect them, okay? I'm f-fine, I have my gadgets. Keep _them _safe, okay?" I glared back at him, and he stared at me for a few seconds before sighing in reluctance.

"Okay. Bumblebee, make sure nothing happens to Raven Witwhicky." The Autobot chirped and I hopped inside, gripping onto the seat tightly as we drove off and under the bridge.

"_I - can feel - that - pretty lady_." I immediately took my hands off of the seat and put them in my lap, trying not to hyperventilate at the situation. I saw Mikaela and Sam start falling from Optimus' grip and screamed.

Bumblebee transformed, throwing me out of the car, catching all three of us at last minute, skidding a few feet on his stomach. He set us down gently, and when he was reaching a hand to make sure we were okay, a hook shot through his wrist and locked on.

"Stop!" I screamed, as more hooks grabbed onto the Autobot and I teared up at the poor 'bot's wails of pain. "Stop!"

Sam joined me in my screaming, and I barely registered the agents surrounding us.

"Stop! You're hurting him!" I cried out, feeling tears rush down my face. One of the agents grabbed my arms and forced them behind my back, and I struggled. "Stop!"

Bumblebee wailed in pain, and the agents were shooting gas at him. "Please!" I cried, watching as my new friend was forcing onto the ground.

Sam broke away from his captor and ran towards Bee, shoving one of the agents gassing him to the ground, but he was tackled before he could do anything.

"Put him in the car with his criminal lady-friend." The agent from earlier, that Mikaela forced to strip, stood there with a bulletproof vest on. Sam glared at him as he was forced into the car.

"And you," he turned to me but I spit at his face, making him pause, "take her in a separate vehicle." I tried spitting at him again but he grabbed my shoulder and punched me, hard, in the gut, causing all the air to rush from my lungs.

"Hey! Leave my sister alone!" Sam screamed, but he was ignored.

My head was slammed against the side of the car and it all went back, the last thing I heard being Bumblebee's angry wail.

* * *

><p>"What are these?" An agent dumped all the gadgets from my jacket out in front of me on the table. I glared at him, saying nothing. "We've been informed that you have a special ability." My back stiffened and he smirked.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about." I snapped.

"Tell me, what do these weapons do?" He asked again, but I spit at his face. He growled and punched me in the cheek, making me flinch. "Tell me!" He yelled.

"Go rot in hell!" I yelled back and he punched me again.

"Tell me, or we'll hurt your friend even more." The agent pulled out a tablet and set it down in front of me. I could see Bee, cuffed down to a table and getting shocked. His pained wails made me flinch, and I could feel my throat close up.

"Stop hurting him, please! He's done nothing wrong." I pleaded. "We're trying to help you bastards, not hurt you!"

"Tell me what these weapons do." He ordered again, taking away the tablet.

"Suck my dick!" I glared, though my heart was pounding in my chest. The agent walked around the table and stood between it and me, putting a hand on my thigh.

"Do I need to persuade you, Miss Witwicky?" He growled and all the blood drained from my face. His hand moved up higher and I broke.

"They're not dangerous! I'm the only one that knows how to use them, and I don't intend on hurting anyone with them." My lips pulled back in a snarl and I glared at the man. "Though, that might just change if you don't stop hurting my friend."

"What are your abilities?"

"Fuck you." I hissed, and he punched me in the face again. He started grabbing at my pants, trying to take them off. I could feel my eyes starting to burn as fear settled in my gut.

"Tell me!" He yelled and I spit at his face. He grabbed my throat tightly with one hand and unbuttoned my pants with the other, pulling them down. I started crying, turning my head to look at anywhere but this man.

**- General POV; -**

"Hey, hey, hey! You gotta stop!" Sam ran into the room, panicked from Bumblebee's pained wails.

"Stop what you're doing!" One of the agents yelled and the men in black stopped firing the icing gas at the Autobot.

"Let him go! Let him go!" The soldiers, Lennox, and Epps came in after them, guns ready to shoot if needed.

"You okay?" Sam asked his Guardian, looking at him in worry. "They didn't hurt you, right?" The Autobot in return slid his visor over his face, taking out his canons and aiming it at the crowd around him.

"Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are on their way to get it." Bumblebee sat up, using his free hand to hold himself steady on the table, waving his whirring canon around at everyone.

"Don't worry about them, okay? They're okay, right? Not going to hurt you." Sam looked back at the group behind him. "Just back up a lil' bit, he's fine, he's friendly."

Before anyone could continue, a very loud and familiar scream came from down the hall. Sam gasped and pushed past the agents,

"Raven!" He followed the cries, Lennox and Epps following close behind, and let the former kick down the door. The sight they saw had all their blood boiling.

The twenty-two year old was in a chair, her wrists strapped down to the arms. An agent stood above her, one hand wrapped tightly around her throat, the other working on undoing his belt. Her pants were at her ankles, and there were tears rushing down her face like no tomorrow.

"Hey!" Lennox yelled and Epps ran in, grabbing the man by the back of his jacket, away from Raven, and punched him in the face.

**- Raven's POV; -**

I looked up, eyes wide, at the group standing in the door. Had the situation been different, and I would've died if someone caught me with my pants around my ankles. A man with short, spiky brown hair rushed over to me while another grabbed the agent and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"You okay, kid?" He asked me and started undoing the straps.

"Bitch... I'm twenty two. I ain't no kid." I mumbled, trying to block what just happened- almost happened- out of my mind. I pulled my pants up and stood, buttoning them with shaky hands.

"Sorry. But are you okay?" He asked again. I grumbled, grabbing my jacket.

"Just fuckin' dandy, soldier." He frowned, but I brushed past him to grab my gadgets off of the table.

The soldier, who introduced himself as Epps, put the agent in the chair and strapped him down, glaring at him. Sam tried wrapping his arms around me but I flinched back, feeling a little guilty at his hurt expression.

"S-Sorry. But I-I don't want to be touched right now."

"That's understandable." Mikaela spoke up, scowling at Sam. They led me out of the room and back to where Bumblebee was.

The Autobot, upon seeing me, let out a bunch of chirping noises, looking at me in worry. I frowned and touched my face, feeling a lot of swelling. Oh, that's just fantastic.

We were led to where the All Spark was and I gasped, looking up at the giant cube. We all stood back and watched as Bee put both hands on it.

"O-Okay, he doin' something." Epps said and I smirked. A blue glow swept across it for a second before all the symbols started glowing as well, and the cube started retracting on itself.

"Holy shit..." I breathed, watching it shrink til it was big enough to fit in Bumblebee's hand. He held it up and chirped, making me giggle.

"_Message from Starfleet, Captain._" I grinned, looking over at Sam.

Lennox started firing orders and Bumblebee transformed back into his alt. mode, opening the doors for us. I climbed in and got in the back, grabbing the cube from where it was laying.

"_You alright, __Raven?_" I smiled a little, recognizing the audio clip from Teen Titans.

"I'm okay now, Bee." I mumbled, patting the leather sit. It heated up under me and I sighed in contempt. "I hope they didn't hurt you too badly. Then I'd have to... to kick some ass." My nose wrinkled and I tried to hold back a groan, my face hurt so much.

"There's Optimus!" Sam yelled and I flinched, my head giving a sharp throb. I heard tires squealing and looked out of the back window. Military cars and the Autobots were following behind us.

I gave Jazz, who was directly behind us, a wave and his headlights flickered. I smiled slightly before turning back around, groaning in pain from my headache.

"You alright back there, Raven?" Sam looked back at me.

"I have the worst headache, and my face hurts. I'm a little ways away from 'okay' right now, Samuel." I grumbled, rubbing my forehead with my free hand. It was quiet for a few minutes, before a bunch of crashing was heard. "Please don't tell me we're about to die." I groaned.

"I'd be lying, the, and I know you hate it when I do that." I glared up at Sam, who was looking out the back window in fear and worry.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback is appreciated!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

I don't know when I nodded off, but when I came to I wasn't in the back of Bumblebee anymore. The thought alone had me panicking and I sat up, ignoring the dizzy spell that was immediately forced upon me.

"W-What?" I looked around, finding Epps in the passenger side of the car we were in. "Are we in Mission City?" I asked him and he nodded.

"You feeling better?" I sighed and climbed into the driver's side.

"As good as I will be. Shit's about to hit the fan, so I can't exactly go complaining about sore muscles." At that, he smirked. "Where's Sam and Mikaela?"

"They're outside talking to Bumblebee and Optimus." He informed me and I nodded, searching through my jacket. I grinned, pulling out my gun. It looked like a pistol, but was a whole lot more.

"And what is _that _supposed to do against a Decepticon?" Epps looked at me like I was insane. Which was still up for debate for my family, not going to lie. I just smirked and took the gun off safety, causing it to transform into what it _really_ was. It expanded, much like the way the Autobots did, before ending up as a large, MP15, with a silencer and a scope on it. I pulled the hidden ammo from one of the small cubes in my jacket and loaded the gun.

"My own personal creation. I found some old metal in Granddad's garage one day when we were cleaning it out, and used it. Turns out that it was the same metal that the Autobots and Decpticons are made of. I broke it down enough to make this baby." Epps just kept staring at the gun with wide eyes. I rolled mine and got out of the car, having the grip the top so I wouldn't fall over.

Okay, deep breathes. Don't focus too much on all the yelling going around. Don't focus on the black dots in your vision. You've handled worse when racing.

Feeling a little better, I stumbled over to where Sam and Mikaela were.

"You shouldn't be out of the car." Sam scolded, eyeing the large gun in my hands. I scoffed and swung the strap on the gun over my shoulder, so it was behind my back, but still easy to reach.

"Please, I'm not gonna miss out on all the action, little brother."

"That's Starscream!" Ironhide roared and him and Bumblebee immediately went into action, the latter trying to lift up the front end up a delivery truck.

"Get down!" Lennox screamed and I forced the two teenagers to the ground, all of us getting blown back a few feet at the blast.

It left a ringing in my ears and I groaned, looking over to make sure the youngest two on the field were okay. They were smiling slightly at each other, gripping hands.

Okay, now is not the time for love.

"Bumblebee!" Oh, I hadn't even noticed he was thrown back to us. "You're- You're legs, are you okay?" I shot up and turned towards the Autobot, gasping at his legless form. Oh no...

"C'mon, you gotta get up." Sam pleaded. "RATCHET! Please, Bee, you gotta get up." Bumblebee kept crawling forward and I tried not to cry.

I looked around desperately for my own Guardian, and saw her getting help from Ironhide to stand up.

"Widow," I called and her head turned towards me, "d-don't die, okay? If you do, I-I'll bring you back myself just to turn you into scrap metal."

"I'm not counting on it, Raven." She said and I sighed, turning my gaze to Ironhide.

"You overgrown toaster, don't you fuckin' dare get hurt. And watch out for my girl on the field, okay?" I glared, and he stared at me before nodding.

A tank turned onto the road, a Decepticon no doubt, and started firing at us. Sam fell back onto a piece of rubble, staring at Bee.

"Hey, c'mon." I nudged Mikaela and pointed at the tow truck not too far away. "We need to help Bee." She nodded and ran off towards it.

"I'm not going to leave you." Sam shook his head and I sighed. Bumblebee handed the All Spark to my brother with a shaky hand, his optics dull.

I watched all the battles going on in fear. What if one of the Autobots got injured during battle? What if one of them died? What about Widow? Is she going to die out there on the battlefield? I shook the thought from my head immediately. No, they won't go down easy.

"Sam, Raven, help me with this." I hadn't even noticed Mikaela pull up in the truck. I nodded and jumped to my feet.

"You want a piece of me, huh? You want a piece of me?" I heard Jazz taunt and looked up. Megatron, who was, holy shit, so much bigger than I'd expected, grabbed the Autobot in his hands.

"No, I want two!" Just as he made a move to pull him apart, I swung my gun around and shot Megatron in the face, emptying half of my clip on him. Jazz took that distraction to get himself free and started firing canons at the Decepticon.

"Thanks, little femme!" I nodded and turned back to the others, ignoring the looks I got. I wasn't about to let my new friend get hurt by some ugly ass Decepticon.

"Raven." Mikaela snapped me out of my trance and I turned towards her. "Help us, please."

"We need to get Bee out of here." I nodded frantically and grabbed one of the cables with shaky hands, hooking them up to Bumblebee.

Lennox ran over, demanding where the All Spark was.

"It's right here, it's safe." Sam told him.

"Alright." Lennox laid his grenade launcher on the bed of the truck and pulled out a flare, handing it to my brother. "I can't leave my soldiers out there. I need you to take this flare, there's a tall white building with statues on top, go to the roof. Set the flare."

"No." Sam shook his head.

"Signal the chopper-"

"I can't do it!" Lennox gripped the front of his jacket and pulled Sam down to his level.

"Listen to me! You're a soldier now!" He grabbed the Cube and shoved it at Sam. "I need you to take this Cube, and get it into military hands while we hold it off. Or a lot of people are going to die." It was harsh, but it needed to be said.

"You two need to go. You need to go." Lennox tried telling Mikaela and I, and we refused.

"No, no, I'm not leaving him!" I agreed with her, putting a hand on Bee's shoulder.

"We're going to get Bumblebee out of here, okay?" Mikaela gave him a hard stare and he nodded.

While Sam and her had a moment, I finished hooking Bee up.

"Girl, get that tow truck outta here!"

"Get out of here!"

"We're going!" She shouted back, helping me finish up before climbing into the driver's side. I got in the passenger, staring down at my shaking hands. It felt like someone was sitting on my chest, making it difficult to breath, but I ignored it...mostly.

"D-Do you feel as useless as I do?" I asked quietly, and she nodded silently. "I- I'm used to danger. I race bikes, for Christ's sake. But this is a war." Mikaela just glanced at me, her grip on the steering wheel tightening. "I-I'm sorry," I shook my head, putting a hand on my forehead, "I'm the adult, I should be helping you, not sitting here complaining."

"It's fine."

When we were far enough, Mikaela pulled into an empty alley and I let her have a moment to get herself together. I looked back at Bumblebee and he nodded.

"Mikaela," I started and she looked up at me, "you drive, me and Bumblebee will shoot at these bastards." She looked at me for a moment before nodding. I used the butt of my gun to smash the back window, leaning out enough to have good aim at all angles.

Mikaela started driving backwards and Bumblebee would shoot and shove cars out of the way. When we got close enough, Bee shot at the tank repeatedly, and I emptied a rest of my clip on the bastard, quickly reloading and continuing to fire. With everyone shooting at it, it didn't take long for it to die.

"We did it." I sighed, climbing out of the back as Mikaela got out of the front seat.

"We did." She turned to me, giving me a breathless smile. "We could have died."

"No sacrifice, no victory." I muttered, giving Bee a pat on the shoulder. I was worried beyond belief for everyone, especially Sam and Widow.

I looked towards the main battle, with Megatron, and frowned. They needed help.

I looked down at the gun in my hands, contemplating for a moment, before I swung the gun around to lay against my back.

"Mikaela, watch Bee. I'm going to go help."

"What?! No, you'll get hurt." She grabbed my arm and I just smiled.

"My jacket is full of explosives and other things, I think I'll be okay." She let go and I hugged her for a split second before taking off running.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback is appreciated!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

I quickly climbed up a random building, thankful for all the rock climbing classes I took when I was younger.

"Hey, ugly!" I glared at a random Decepticon, who just so happened to be fighting Widow, and sneered at it when he turned to me.

"Raven, no!" The Autobot shouted but I ignored her in favor for shooting at the evil Cybertronian, turning and running when he started chasing me.

"Come here, little fleshling! I'm sure Lord Megatron would _love _to have you as a pet." His voice sent shivers, and not the good ones, down my spine and I went faster. The edge of the roof got closer and I took a deep breathe before jumping across the alley and onto the roof of the building next to it. I landed roughly, rolling on my shoulder before jumping back up and running.

"Leave my girl alone!" I heard Widow shout and turned around to watch her come up behind the Decepticon and tackle him to the ground. I stopped and started digging through my jacket, looking for the knife I'd rigged a few months back.

Widow was winning the fight, but just barely. I ran over and jumped off of the roof, landing on Window's shoulder. I flinched at the pain in my ankle but ignored it, climbing over until I was on the Decepticon's chest. I pressed a button on the handle of the knife and stabbed it into one of the robot's eyes, getting a sick sense of satisfaction when it wailed in pain.

"Widow, get back!" I yelled and she grabbed me, jumping back far enough just as the knife exploded.

"How did you get a knife to explode?!" I just smirked at her, but it quickly fell when the Decepticon got back up.

"Shit." It shifted until it had jets on it's back and Widow turned, taking off away from him.

"Give me the girl!" He growled, trying to grab Widow's shoulder.

"Over my dead body!" She yelled back at it.

"That can be arranged." He kicked up the boosters and slammed into Widow, sending me flying through the air.

"Oh my god!" I put my arms up in front of my face and closed my eyes, expecting to meet the hard ground.

Instead, I fell into a rough hand.

Now, Autobots metal have this warm feeling, and you could just feel that you were safe and cared for. But a Decepticon's grip was cold, and it _hurt_.

"I'm sure Lord Megatron will have his fun with you." The Decepticon sneered down at me and I tried to get out of his grip, but he just tightened it. I swear I could hear my ribs cracking in protest.

He took off flying and I screamed, clutching onto his hand for dear life. We flew to the white building Sam was on and the Decepticon tossed me onto it from a couple feet up, like fifteen feet maybe, and I landed harshly.

"Oh, what do we have here?" I could hear Megatron's voice directly behind me. I was too busy gasping, pain flaring throughout my entire body. That was going to hurt in the morning.

"Raven!" I heard Sam scream and lifted my head just enough to see my brother, standing on the edge of the building and clutching onto the statue for dear life.

"How about we make a deal, boy." Megatron sneered and picked me up, making me scream from pain. "Give me the Cube, and I'll give you your sister."

"Don't do it, Sam!" I cried, watching a look of hopelessness fall on his face. "Okay, don't give this bastard the Cube! I-I'm not worth saving! No sacrifice, no victory. And you can bet your ass I'm ready to sacrifice my life so this bastard doesn't get that Cube." I looked him directly in the eyes, feeling pain settle deep in my heart when he started silently crying.

"Shut it, girl." He tightened his grip and I screamed, feeling some bones in my body break.

"I'm not giving you this Cube!" Sam yelled at Megatron, making him growl in anger.

"Very well!" His arm transformed and he swung a mace at my brother, destroying the statue and sending Sam falling.

"SAM!" I screamed, fighting against Megatron's hold. He just laughed.

He jumped over the edge of the building and landed next to a fallen Optimus.

"Raven!" He looked at me with wide eyes, but I just shook my head. Something shifted behind me and I was shoved into a part of Megatron's chest, most likely so he could fight.

"Give me the Cube, and maybe I'll let this brat live." Megatron growled, and I curled in on myself. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if almost every single one of my ribs were broke. I coughed, covering my mouth with my hand, and stared wide eyed when I pulled it away. Blood was splattered on my hand, ranging from little to big specks. One of my ribs must have impaled my lungs.

While he and Optimus fought, I tried focusing on my ability to maybe finally work against Decepticons. "Come on, you piece of shit brain." I whispered to myself, looking around at the wires around me. "Work like I want you to for once." Closing my eyes and focusing hard, and almost laughed from sheer amazement when I opened them. In the dim light, I saw pieces of paneling float up, and revealing a bunch of wires underneath.

I watched for a moment, quickly working out how to get out, before pulling out the weapon I'd need. C'mon...

I heard missles being shot and flinched, getting thrown around the chamber I was in like no tomorrow. My head smacked against the metal harshly and I cried out, feeling a sharp sting.

"Wait! Raven's in his chest!" I heard Sam yell, but the shots kept coming until Megatron was down on his knees.

Wiping the blood out of my eye, I looked at the panel needed and ripped it off, yanking the cords inside apart. Megatron let out a grunt of pain and the chest chambers opened, and I fell out with so much grace.

"H-Hurry Sam!" I wheezed, flinching when I hit the concrete.

"No, Sam, put the Cube in my chest!" Optimus yelled. But Sam stood up and shoved the Cube up, and I watched it break into pieces and fly into Megatron's chest, melting his Spark.

Optimus stood up and took a few steps towards the Decepticon.

"Hold on..." I heard a familiar face and lifted my head, finding Lennox, Epps, and their men taking slow steps towards us.

"You left me no choice, _brother_." Optimus said quietly and I frowned. It must have been hard to fight his brother. He sighed and knelt down to be at my brother's level.

"Sam, I owe you my life. We are in your debt." He stood as the other Autobots arrival, and I flinched when Ironhide helped Widow, who was now sporting a missing leg, walk towards us.

"Little femme," I looked up and smiled at Jazz, "you saved my life, and helped your brother save Prime's. I am internally grateful."

"Nah, it's nothing. Honest. I wasn't about to let this piece of scrap hurt you." I nudged Megatron's body with my foot, sneering down at it.

"You're hurt." Jazz noted and I looked down at myself. Cuts and scrapes, dark bruises, and swelling was all over my body. Not to mention the internal damage.

"Oh, you know," I coughed again, putting a hand on my ribs, "being dropped from fifteen feet up, crushed in giant metal hands, and thrown about in a chest chamber will do...do some damage." I swayed, black dots clouding my vision. "Plus a pierced lung. B-But, I've... I've had w-worse from racing."

"Shit we need to get you to an infirmary." I nodded, and tried standing up, gasping at the pain in my body.

"Yeah, that'd be helpful."

"Sam, grab her! Hurry!" Was the last the thing I heard before it all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback is appreciated!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_"Mom, he's so squishy!" A young Raven smiled down at her new brother, holding him careful._

_"He's supposed to be squishy, silly!" A tired Judy smiled down at her six year old daughter, glancing up at her husband._

_"Really? Is he gonna stay squishy?" _

_"No, he'll grow big and strong, just like you are."_

* * *

><p>"She's not going to be happy when she wakes up, doc."<p>

* * *

><p><em>"How does such a small person make such a big mess?!" Raven, now eight, stood in front of her brother, hands on her hips.<em>

_The two year old grinned up at his sister, rolling a toy truck around on the floor. A bunch of toys surrounded him, along with a bowl of dry Fruit Loops dumped over._

_"Mom! Samuel made a mess!" Raven sat down across from him, picking up a stray toy. She studied it for a moment, before blinking. Small pieces started floating up, looking almost transparent, and she smiled. Tiny screws and little pieces of plastic floated around her head, but the toy still looked intact in her hand._

_"Clean it up, then!" Her mother's voice came from upstairs and Raven flinched, the pieces disappearing._

* * *

><p>"Of course she's not going to be happy! You-"<p>

* * *

><p><em>"So... I told her." A thirteen year old Raven sat on her bed, absent-mindedly playing with a robot she'd built over the Summer.<em>

_"Told her you like her?" Sam, now seven, grabbed the robot from his sister's hands and looked at it._

_"Yeah."_

_"And?"_

_"She didn't take it too well."_

_"What's that mean?" Sam looked up from the toy and at his sister, who pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them._

_"It means that she went crazy, calling me weird and stuff." _

_"It's okay, I don't think you're weird." He pushed her shoulder and grinned. "Besides, you told me girls have cooties anyway." _

_"Yeah, they do."_

* * *

><p>"I just hope she doesn't get <em>too <em>mad. I've seen Raven pissed off, and she is not a force to be reckoned with."

* * *

><p><em>"Sam?" Raven looked up from her history text book, watching her brother slam the door shut behind him. She flinched, frowning at him. "What's wrong, lil' dude?"<em>

_"She stood me up." He clenched his fists a few times, storming over to throw himself on the couch. "We were supposed to meet up at the movies, but she never showed. I- I thought that maybe she was running late, so I waited. For over an hour." Sam grabbed a pillow and punched it one, two, three times before throwing it down on the ground, his eyes downcast._

_"She was- She was a hoe anyway, so don't beat yourself over it." Raven got up and went over to sit down next to him, bumping her shoulder into his gently. "Honestly, she wasn't worth your time. There's much better girls out there."_

_"But they like all the other guys- you know, the jocks and athletes." He frowned, staring down at his hands in his lap. _

_"Hey," she poked his arm until he looked at her, "just think, those guys most likely aren't going to get anywhere in life. They'll be working at McDonalds and shit- or they'll be working in boring offices. And just 'cause they're hot now doesn't mean they will be later."_

_"...Thanks, Rae." Sam smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, giving her a hug. _

_"Anytime, Samuel. Remember, I'll always be there for 'ya, even when no one else is."_

* * *

><p>I sat up with a loud gasp, looking around wildly. "Sam?! Sam!" I looked over and saw Ratchet turning away from his computer to look at me. "Where's my brother?!"<p>

"The boy is fine, he's back at his home with your creators." Ratchet rumbled and I sighed, putting a hand to my chest as if it was going to calm the erratic beating in my heart.

"Oh thank god. And what about Bee? And Widow?"

"Bumblebee is fine and with your brother. As for Widow, she's repaired and wondering around the base, most likely." I nodded, before realizing what he said.

"B-Base? What do you mean, base?" I stuttered.

"We thought it would be easier to bring you back to the military base, rather than take you to a hospital." Ratchet explained and I let out a small laugh.

"Samuel told you guys that I hated hospitals, didn't he?" I asked the Autobot, a smile stretching across my lips.

"Yes, he did."

"Figures. So when can I walk out of here, doc?" I patted the blanket on my legs, desperate to go explore the new area I was in.

"Now, I need you to remain calm for what I'm about to tell you, Raven." My smile fell and I felt something sink to the bottom of my stomach. Oh no. This wasn't going to be good. Any time someone started something with 'I need you to stay calm', there's no way in hell you'll be calm. "You had a rather severe cut on your leg, and by the time we managed to heal it, it was already infected. We did the best we could, but-"

"Don't stall, Ratchet. Tell me what you've done!" I snapped, and my hands started trembling.

"The infection would have killed you, so we had to amputate the limb."

I froze, staring at the Autobot with wide eyes. "N-No, you didn't. Ratchet, please tell me you're just fuckin' with me." His blue optics just stared at me and I ripped the blanket off of me, looking down at myself. My right leg was fine, wrapped in gauze, but _there_. My left... It ended right above the knee. I grabbed it, feeling the stump underneath my hand.

My leg. It was gone. Not there any more. In a medical waste bin somewhere. It was a part of me, something that made me a whole, and it's just _gone_.

A strangled cry ripped itself from my lips and I covered my mouth with my free hand to try and muffle it, tears falling from my eyes. "Oh my god. Oh my god, oh my god, no. This- This has to be a nightmare." I stumbled over my words, my breath coming out in short gasps.

"Raven, you need to calm down!"

I glared at Ratchet, punching him in the chest plate, even though it hurt me more than it did him. "You cut off my fucking leg! Don't tell me to calm down, damn it!"

_Anger. Grief. Pain. Disgust. Desperation. Terror._

They were all bubbling around in my stomach, but I tried to force them to stay inside. Ratchet said that they did it to save my life, otherwise I would have died. It had to be done, but I still couldn't help but feel pissed. They took my _leg_, without my _consent_. I was going to basically be a walking- no, _rolling_ vegetable around them now. I wasn't open to the idea of getting a prosthetic, unless it was my own creation.

"I heard a cry, are you- Raven! You're awake!" I turned my glare to the newly arrived Widow, who froze on the spot.

"_Get out. All of you._"

"Excuse me?" Widow put her hands on my hips and I growled.

"I said, get _out! _Get out, I don't want to see any of you right now, especially _you_, Ratchet!" I screamed, grabbing whatever was on the table next to me. They flinched back and I would probably feel guilty about it later, but I was more focused on other matters right now. "Get out, get out, get out!" They didn't even flinch when I threw a book at them, just stared at me with those damned blue optics. Blue optics that were full of sadness, frustration, and _pity_. I didn't want pity.

"Go!" I roared, trying to reach over to grab something else. I scooted over inch by inch, and could feel the cool metal of the lamp brush against my fingertips. Just a little-

"Oh shit!" I slipped off of the table, falling onto the floor with a hard _thump_. Pain flared around my stump, and a dull ache settled in my ribs. I gasped for air for a moment, having landed on my stomach. A metal hand invaded my vision and I flinched back, sneering. "Don't touch me! Just-" I could feel the back of my eyes starting to burn. God, I was just so fucking _helpless_. "Just go. **_Please_**."

The hand left and I heard the door to the infirmary hiss, and the Autobots' heavy footsteps start to fade away. I curled my leg, as in singular, up to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself, feeling as if the whole world had crashed down on me.

In a way, it had.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback is appreciated!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks. Fourteen days. Three were spent having exercises and ways to keep my stump from getting infected. I didn't want to listen to whatever Ratchet had to say, but I didn't feel like losing any more body parts than I had to. The other eleven days I've been hiding out in my room, only eating and drinking when I had to, or when Lennox or Epps brought a meal for me.

Well, I drank. Just not the water or juice they gave me.

I tipped the bottle of Jack Daniels up, drowning the last few gulps of it. It burned my throat like hell, but I was too busy not giving a shit to care.

I looked down at the sketchbook in my lap, the mechanical pencil and sharpies forgotten on top of it. If they thought that I was wasting my life away in here, doing absolutely nothing except staring at the walls, they were wrong.

I'd declined Ratchet's offer for a prosthetic countless times now. I wasn't about to learn how to use a piece of plastic and some rods of metal. A completely metal prosthetic, however... I was willing to make. I'd gotten the idea from a show Sam I watched a few years ago, FullMetal something. It was about a boy and his younger brother, I think. But the part that always stuck was the boy had a metal arm and a metal leg in place of regular prosthetic. Completely movable, connected to the nerves in his limbs and controlled by brain waves. It was amazing.

And I was making my own.

It was a little difficult, figuring out how to create something that doesn't really exist. But then again, most of the things I create now-a-days doesn't exist anywhere else, and are way beyond Earth's time. I say Earth, because the Cybertronians are something I'd never even thought of trying to make. An Iron Man suit, yes. A car that transformed into a giant, fighting robot? Never. I frowned, looking down at the sketch pad. One of the pros of being an inventor was knowing how to draw things with _great _detail. On this page, I had the front panel gone, a drawing of all the wires needed and put where they were inside the limb.

The only downside to making this was that I would need to leave my room to get the parts, and Ratchet would have to do the surgery. I groaned, rubbing my forehead.

* * *

><p>"I'm tellin' you Epps, all she does in there is stare at the wall and ignore everyone." Will Lennox shoveled a forkful of food into his mouth, looking at his best friend and comrade sitting across the table.<p>

"She lost her leg, Will. You've seen how some of our soldier would act when they lost a limb n battle. Compared to what they did, what the girl's doin' is nothin'." Epps shrugged and took a bite of his hamburger.

"Still! She refuses to talk to anyone, I doubt she's even taking care of her leg, and she's even ignoring Widow! Widow, her guardian!" Perking up at the sound of her name, said Autobot walked over to where the two were sitting.

"You two talking about how Rae's acting?" At their nod, she continued. "I know _just _the right person to kick her out of this funk."

"And who would that be?" Lennox raised a brow, turning to look at the Autobot. "She doesn't seem like the kind of person to listen to anything."

"Sam, the boy that killed Megatron? That's her brother, and she'll do anything for him and vice versa. I'm sure that if you contact him and explain what's going on, he'll come down here and she'll be over the whole thing."

* * *

><p>"Raven?" A sharp knock sounded on my door and I quickly grabbed my blanket, throwing it over my legs so nobody could see what I was doing. After a few moments of no answer, the door slowly opened and Sam entered. My eyes widened, just a fraction of a tenth, and I had to hold back from gaping. He hadn't visited once, since school was still in session and his education was more important, in my opinion. He was going to be the first Witwicky to get into college, even if I had to pay for the tuition myself.<p>

"S-Sam..." I stuttered, turning my chair around and pushing myself over to him. I held my arms out and he leaned down, giving me the hug I wanted and so desperately needed after everything. "O-Oh my god. I was- I was worried sick! You haven't visited me once, I thought something had happened." I kicked him in the shin, but kept my grip around him tight.

"Sorry! Sorry! I had school, and it took a whole lot to even get mom and dad to let me come here." He pulled my arms from around him and sat down on my bed. "They're worried sick about 'ya, Rae. Everyone is..." It dawned on me on just _why _Sam was coming here now. I scowled, turning to glare at the wall. Widow must have called him, the traitor. She _knew _that Sam was my one weakness.

"Oh come on, Rae. Don't be like that!" He nudged me with his foot and I sighed.

"Let me guess, everyone's been telling you that I'm letting my life wilt away?" I threw my arm over my eyes, leaning out of the chair and letting out a dramatic sigh. "That all I do is stare at a wall all day?"

Sam snorted. "Something like that."

"I haven't been doing that, just so you know." I told him, and pulled the blanket back off of myself and threw it at him. "Remember that show we watched a few years ago? In '03 I think?" He just blinked at me and I sighed, handing him the sketchbook. "The one with the boy with metal limbs and a suit of armor as a brother? You understand what I'm talking about now?"

He nodded, flipping through the pages. "Yeah. Are you planning on making one like it? Isn't the surgery like super painful?" I sighed, putting my chin in my palm.

"Yeah, it's extremely painful, I'm guessing. They're attaching every single nerve in the limb to the port, so it's gonna hurt like a bitch, Samuel." At his worried look, I added, "But I can do it. I'm not going to resort to a plastic prosthetic, and I'd rather have the same functioning like when I still had my leg. There are still Decepticons on Earth, they've just gone into hiding since we killed Megatron." I flinched at the name, but continued on talking. "I'm not going to stay in the back and do nothing because I can barely use my leg, so this is the next best option."

Sam stayed silent for a moment, and I started to worry about what he thought of my decision. "...Are you going to add any weapons or armory to it?"

I stared at him, stunned, for a moment. Did he really just-? He wasn't mad? "I- uh- Of course I'm adding weapons to it, you idiot. It wouldn't be a Raven Witwicky invention if I didn't add some kind of dangerous part to it." All I'd thought of so far was adding a blade to it, that'd easily come out through the paneling, but I'm sure Sam could suggest something better. He was the one that'd played war and fighting games as an early teen. "What do you suggest adding to it?"

"A grenade launching carbine, a mini-gun, maybe something like a mace instead of a blade." Sam told me and I smirked, nodding along to his ideas. They were great, but I only had so much free space behind the wiring and paneling.

"I like the idea of the grenade carbine, but the mini-gun would still be too big. And instead of a mace, what about putting diamond on the edge of the blade to make it extra sharp? Or use something from the 'bots, since I don't know what will cut their armor and what won't."

We kept talking for a few hours, until it was interrupted by our growling stomachs. Had I eaten at all today? I honestly can't remember.

"C'mon, let's go to the mess hall. I'm starving!" I frowned at him before looking down at my hands, twiddling my thumbs in my lap. "Oh come on, Rae, you have to come out some time." I sighed and nodded, ready to roll myself out of the room when Sam started pushing me. I turned around and glared at him, feeling useless by just sitting in the chair, but he just grinned and kept pushing me. I sighed, leaning against an arm of the wheelchair.

"You suck ass, you know that? I'd made a big point of avoiding everyone, and you just come here and shove me back into socialization." I pouted, ignoring the astonished looks from some of the base workers as we headed to go get much needed food.

"Yeah, pretty much. Even if you are an introvert, you gotta talk to someone, sometime."

"I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

"I don't count, I'm family." He pushed me through the door and I glanced around the mess hall, meeting Lennox's eyes as he sat at one of the tables with his men. I turned and looked away, watching the wheels on my chair turn slowly as Sam pushed me.

"So, I'm still talkin' to 'ya." Like I was, he ignored the looks everyone was sending us and pushed me to the food line.

"Doesn't count!" He sang and I grabbed the wheels, rolling back and over his foot. He yelped, hopping on the good foot while grabbing the other. He glared at me, but I just smirked and grabbed a tray. There was a large variety of food, but I just settled on white rice, grilled chicken, and some sweet tea. I'd barely eaten in the last two weeks, not to mention the time I was unconscious, so I wasn't about to go and stuff my face, only to end up getting sick later.

From across the hall, I spotted Lennox nudging Epps and pointing towards me, a smug smirk on his face. Epps grumbled and pulled out his wallet, handing Lennox some money. Did they really bet on whether or not Sam could convince me to come out of my room? I shook my head, setting my plate in my lap and waited on Sam. His plate was full of food, and he looked like he was in Heaven from how delicious it looked. I made him follow me over to the table where the two men were, since they were the only ones in the room that I really knew, and sat at the end.

"Nice job, Sam!" Lennox leaned over and high-fived my smirking brother. I rolled my eyes, throwing a clump of rice at the man.

"Please, quit acting like you came up with the idea. Widow told you about him, no doubt." His grin fell and he pouted, going back to eating his food. "And really, betting on me? That's just plain rude." I finally remembered something and turned to my brother. "Did you bring Bee?"

"Yeah, he's hanging out with the other 'bots, probably." Sam shrugged and I quickly finished my food, trying to keep the smile off of my face.

"I'm going to talk to my boy, later losers!"

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback is appreciated!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

"Bumblebee!" Raven quickly sped into the hanger, where the Autobots usually hang out, and ignored everyone else in favor of her black and yellow colored friend. She barely stopped herself in time, bumping the wheelchair against his foot accidentally.

"_Hey - pretty lady._" Bee smiled, even though his optics were a little sad due to her condition, and held out a hand for her to climb on. Raven pushed herself out of the wheelchair and crawled onto the cold metal, pulling her leg to her chest.

"How's my favorite Autobot doin'?" She grinned, surprising most of the other 'bots in the room. According to Lennox, she'd barely responded to anything in the few weeks she'd been awake.

"I'm great! Sam and I have been driving around a lot more since- since the thing." He spoke in his actual voice, shocking the introvert. What was that accent? She couldn't place it.

"Oh my god! Bee! You spoke!" She gasped, putting her hands on his cheeks. "Since when can you speak? Holy shit!" He chirped happily, which she guess was equivalent to a laugh.

"Ratchet fixed my vocal processors after the battle." Her mood wilted a little at the mention of the doctor and the battle, but she kept the smile on her face- albeit a bit forced now.

"That's great! I'm happy for you." Raven pulled back and leaned against of his fingers. She scanned the room quickly, ignoring everyone's eyes and holding back a scoff at everyone's astonished looks. Had she really holed herself up that badly?

"I still prefer to use the radio, though." He said, easing himself down so he could sit and be more comfortable while talking. The rest of the Autobots in the hanger were forgotten as the two conversed.

"Yeah, old habits can die hard." Raven shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. "I like that you can talk now- I do! But it's always interesting to see what kind of clips you'll find." They both laughed, and Raven felt like her usual self again, before all the Decepticon shit happened.

* * *

><p>"Rae, what's this?" Raven looked up from her sketch book and froze. She knew exatly what was in her brother's hands. A medium sized bottle of Chamomile pills sat in his hand, feeling half empty. A light pink dust settled across the older girl's cheeks and she looked away. "Raven, I won't ask again."<p>

"...It's a-" She gnawed on her lip, wondering how to word it. Even if he was her brother, she's been hiding this from absolutely everyone. It embarrassed her like no tomorrow, made her feel even more weak than she was. The inventor didn't want others to know just how much the fight with Megatron had affected her. "It's a herbal drug. It help- It helps with nightmares."

"Since when did you have nightmares?" As far as Sam knew, his sister never had nightmares. He doubted she even had dreams, with how little sleep she had. He looked at her, concern on his face that she purposely avoided looking at.

"Since forever, honestly. Even before the Autobot and Decepticon shit, I'd have regular nightmares about getting caught by the government because of my ability." She laughed a low, humorless laugh. "Now they're just worth with everything that happened. I take that, NyQuil, and whatever else I can find to keep them at bay. As long as I don't fall asleep on my own, I won't dream about anything."

Sam looked at his sister in shock. She's been dealing with that, yet nobody knew? A small spark of anger settled deep in his stomach, directed towards everyone on the base. How could they not have noticed she was suffering from, at least he thought to be, post traumatic stress disorder? They all thought it was her leg, when it was so much more than that. Though, Sam had to admit- even if his sister's leg hadn't been amputated, he doubted anyone would have noticed. Raven kept her emotions to herself, and never bothered others with her problems. He hated it, and wished he could do more to help his sister, but that was just who she was. Sam walked over to his sister and kneeled down, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Raven's eyes widened and it took a few seconds before she slowly wrapped her arms around Sam, clinging onto him like her life depended on it. He was her anchor, he was the one that kept her sane- or, as sane as she can be- and will be there no matter what.

"I love you, little brother. I know- I know I don't say it enough, but I do." She whispered, hiding her face in his neck and taking a shuddering breath, trying to hold back the tears.

"I love you too, sis." He scratched her back slowly, something she always felt as comforting. Almost immediately he could feel her relaxing underneath him and let out a quiet chuckle. "You still haven't gotten over that?" His only response was a half-hearted punch to the arm.

* * *

><p>"Sam, you need to go home." Raven pushed her food around on her plate, taking stock of the room around. Lennox, Epps, and a soldier she learned as 'Figs' were sitting a few tables away, laughing up a storm. What about, she couldn't be bothered to listen in. Sam tensed in his seat across from her, his fork freezing mid-way to his mouth.<p>

"Wha- What?" He stuttered.

"You need to go home, go back to school." She reached across the table and gripped his hand, smiling warmly. "You're the first Witwicky goin' to college, so your grades are super important. And missing out this last week isn't going to help you get into a good one."

He snorted, taking a bite out of his food. "You sound like dad with all of this college crap."

Raven hit his arm, making his fork fly out of his hand and onto the floor. He stared at it, shocked, before glaring at his laughing sister. "I'm serious, though! College is important, especially if you wanna get somewhere in life."

When she raised her hand to take a bite out of her hamburger, Sam hit her hand, successfully sending it to the floor with his fork. Instead of being shocked, Raven just tilted her head and smirked at her brother.

"Says the one who's twenty-two and still lives with our parents." He said, expecting what was going to happen to him next. He and Raven did it all the time back at their home, which resulted in their parents always getting pissed and grounding Sam, since Raven was too old for groundings.

"Exactly my point! I didn't want to go to college, it's a waste of money and a waste of my time." She grabbed her bowl of apple sauce and smacked him gently in the face with it, giggling as it dripped down his chin. A few of the base worked turned and watched, wondering what the boy would do to retaliate. "And as soon as I'm back on my feet, yes feet- as in plural- I'm moving onto the base and working with the Autobots."

"And I can't come join you?" Sam asked, looking over his tray for his next weapon. He grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes and smushed them on the top of her head, massaging it into her hair. Her nose wrinkles and she smirked, though it looked a little threatening.

"No, I actually want you to have a life. A normal one. Being in a base full of alien robots isn't going to help that." She grabbed her pie and was ready to take aim, but hesitated. It was pumpkin pie, her favorite. Was she _really _going to sacrifice a good pie for a food fight? The answer was hell yes. She threw it at her brother, but he dodged and it hit the soldier sitting at the table next to them in the back of his head. Raven froze, hand still out from throwing it, as the man slowly stood and turned around, glaring at her.

"Oh shit." Sam and Raven said simultaneously. But, the soldier's friend came to their rescue and smashed their slice of cake in his face.

The entire mess hall was silent. You could hear a pin drop.

"Food fight!" Sam roared suddenly and grabbed the rest of his lasagna and threw it in a random direction. Those two words broke the frozen silence in the cafeteria and all hell broke loose. Everything that had been in the food line, was getting thrown at everyone and every thing. Some hit their victims, some hit the floor, some hit the walls, and the occasional sticky substance hit the ceiling.

Figs grabbed his choice of weapon, a handful of mushy peas, and leaned over the table, mushing them in Lennox's cheek. His shocked face was enough to have him in hysterics, until a ball of spaghetti hit him in the back of the head.

"Oi, ¿qué demonios?!" He scowled, wiping it off the best he could.

Raven raised her empty tray in front of her face, using it as a shield as she tried to move the wheelchair with her free hand. She wasn't near strong enough, though, so Sam came to her rescue and they took off out of the hall, laughing all the way.

"Do I even want to know?!" A passing Widow paused, watching her human and her brother rush past, covered in food.

"Nope!" Raven turned around and looked back at her guardian, a grin on her face. Despite the situation, Widow couldn't help but smile back. At least her human was smiling again, and that was all that mattered to the Autobot.

* * *

><p><strong>So I tried my hand at third person writing. Which do you prefer? First or third? Also! The idea of holoforms is coming up soon in a few chapters. I'm using actorsactresses for the Cybertronians, but they will be altered slightly so they won't look exactly like them. So far I have Dwayne Johnson for Ironhide, Mark Ruffalo for Ratchet, and Jesse Williams for Jazz. Chris Evans, Robert Downey Jr., and Tyler Hoechlin are my current options for Optimus, and Jackson Rathebone or Bill Skarsgard for Bumblebee. If you have any suggestions for the others, or different ones for the ones I've chosen, please tell me!**

**Feedback is appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, guys, it'd be super super helpful if you could maybe please start leaving reviews down below and tell me how I'm doing? Feedback helps give me the motivation to keep writing! Even constructive criticism is nice. Tell me what's good, tell me what sucks, tell me what I can work on to make better! Honestly, the silence in the review box is kind of getting deafening. And the follows and favorites are great, let's me know that you like it enough to do that, but something in the reviews would be nice too!**

**On another subject, holy shit! This story has gotten almost 1200 views! That's more than the story I've had up since September! And this has been up for like five days! Wow! Thank you for taking such an interest in my story. It really means a lot.**

**I know the whole one leg thing with Raven seems kind of random, but it is important for later on in the plot. I promise. **

**Revenge of the Fallen is coming up. Should I include Sam and Mikaela, or have it be just Raven and Andrea in her place?**

* * *

><p>"So have you talked to, what was her name- Andrea?- lately?" Sam asked his sister, making sure he had everything he had brought over was in the bag.<p>

Raven froze at the mention of her best friend. "Oh shit." She breathed, paling incredibly. "No, I haven't. With everything going on, she's been the last thing on my mind." The inventor rubbed the back of her neck, looking sheepish and scared. "She's going to be _so _pissed at me."

She groaned, causing Sam to laugh at her misery. "Wow, some friend you are."

"Hey, she'll understand. I'm an introvert, sometimes I drop off the face of the Earth." She shrugged and started rolling herself out of her room, following Sam. It was silent on the way to the hanger, neither of the siblings saying a word. Raven glanced around at the bland, grey walls as they passed, her nose wrinkling slightly. It was so boring on the base, she was almost tempted to make Sam let her come with him. But she still had to get her surgery done, and then she had to bring up the idea she'd thought of a few days ago with Ratchet. Not to mention that she preferred the company of the Autobots and soldiers over the people back in her hometown. They were too judgmental, and always made a jab at her. Whether it be because she spends all her time in the house making things, or the fact that she never talked to anyone, or her sexuality. They always found something new to comment on every time she went out in the public.

"Well, I guess this is my time to go." Sam sighed, looking over at his sister. Raven jumped, too caught up in thinking to realize that they'd made it to the hanger, where most of the Autobots were waiting to say goodbye. Ratchet was in the medical bay, working on preparing for the inventor's surgery for the next day. They were going to attach the port to the leg, and while she recovered from that, she was going to work on building the metal prosthetic. She had to go in to the med bay once Sam left, and finish explaining what he needed to make sure didn't happen, and what had to happen. To say that the medical officer was unhappy about getting lessons on what to do from a human that's never studied medicine was an understatement.

"Alright, I'll miss you lil' bro." She opened her arms and he leaned down, giving her a tight hug. "But I'll be around to help you move out for college, so I won't miss you _that _much." She grinned, patting him on the back.

"Oh, that'll be fun. You'll have that leg done, right? I can't wait to see what all it'll be able to do." Sam pulled back and shifted on his feet, looking at the Autobots. Raven frowned, knowing what was coming. He'd told her about it the night before, and while she couldn't blame him for his decision, she was angry that he was doing it in the first place. "Bee... you're staying here."

The Autobots exchanged looks, and Bumblebee's optics widened in shock. "_What? No - why?_" Raven and Widow flinched at the 'bot's expression.

"I want a normal life, Bee. I want to finish school, go to college, start a career. I can't do that with the threat of alien robots attacking me hanging over my head constantly." Sam avoided looking at his guardian, or, former guardian, and tightened the grip he had on his backpack.

"_But-_"

"No buts, Bee. I'm sorry." With that, Sam walked outside and got into the car that was waiting for him.

Raven turned towards the yellow Camaro and wheeled herself over, patting him on the spot she figured was the calf. "I'm sorry, Bee. I tried talking him out of it last night, but he was hell bent on having a normal life." The 'bot chirped sadly and transformed into his alt. mode, driving off to go to his barrack. "Damn it." She tugged her fingers through her hair, huffing in frustration. Now she was going to have to help a mopey Bee. Not that she minded helping her friend, but the fact that he was mopey just seemed..._wrong_. Bee was a happy, hyperactive 'bot. He shouldn't be mopey.

'He really wants a normal life that badly?" Widow looked down at her human, her optics sad for her fellow Autobot.

"Yeah," Raven shrugged, leaning back in her wheelchair, "he really wants to stay away from weird. Even if he did want to keep Bumblebee, he wouldn't have been able to. The college he wants to go to has a 'No car' policy for freshmen."

"That fraggin' sucks."

* * *

><p>"Alright, you said you had to be completely awake for this operation. Are you absolutely positive?" Ratchet looked down at the smaller of the two, who was dressed in in the usual hospital gown. She sighed, pulling at the ends of it.<p>

"Yes, I'm sure. To have the leg fully functional, we have to make sure that every nerve is connected and working." Raven told him. "And I have to be awake to tell you that they're working. We have to do this for two weeks, and then we have to connect the port to the stump." She already had a high pain tolerance, higher than most, but even this was going to hurt like hell for the young woman.

Ratchet looked down at the military doctor, who was there to connect the wires to the machine since Ratchet's metal digits were too large to do it. "Let's begin."

Raven was giving a roll of gauze to bite down on so she wouldn't accidentally bite down on her tongue. She inhaled deeply through her nose, clenching her hands into tight fists. The Autobot grabbed the nerve stimulation machine and started it, the sound making Raven flinch. The military doctor, who's name she didn't care to learn, took the gauze off from around her stump. If the inventor looked down, she'd see a bundle of wires coming out of her leg. The doctor grabbed the wires and connected them to the machine, before stepping back and letting Ratchet take over. The CMO pressed one of the buttons and she squirmed, but didn't look to be in any pain. Her stump twitched, but that was the only sign to tell that it was working.

The Autobot pushed another button and asked if Raven felt hot. She told him yes, the end of the stub growing warm. He pressed another button and she jerked, eyes wide in surprise. "Did that tickle?" She nodded. "Good. The temperature and touch nerves are working, then." He hovered over the next button, and hesitated for a split second before pressing it.

Raven groaned, her eyes narrowing from pain. Her body jolted, but the restraints kept her down. "Pain nerve is working." He muttered, his tone one of sympathy. "We can continue tomorrow, or go on to the next step." Raven took a deep breathe before nodding at the machine, wanting to keep going. The faster she got this done with, the faster she'd be able to walk again. There was a large knob on the side of the machine, labelled in autojolts, terms of measurement for automail stimulation. The knob was resting on '10', and Ratchet turned it to '20' quickly.

She groaned loudly, the sound muffled by the gauze. Her body instinctively tried to thrash away from the object that was causing her pain, but the restraints they'd put on her leg, abdomen, and wrists kept her from doing so. She held back from crying, repeating in her head, _'If a young brat not even ten can do it without crying, I can do it without crying._'. Of course, the logical part of her mind wanted to argue that the kid she was thinking about was from a fictional show, but she ignored it in favor on focusing on something other than the pain.

Ten minutes passed, before the jerking in her body calmed down enough. "You passed twenty... Would you like to go on to thirty?" Ratchet looked down at her and she nodded, a look a determination on her face. He turned the knob to thirty.

Raven groaned again, body jerking violently. Her heart monitor spiked, but that was the only other reaction they received that it worked. She jerked again, wishing that Ratchet would hurry up and turn the machine off. She let out a yelp, her back arching off of the table as far as the restraints would allow her. Her eyes burned, her body wanting to cry, but she held it back. This wasn't the worst of it, she'd save that for the day it came. She jerked against the table again, the entire thing shaking with her body.

"That's enough!" The doctor stepped forward, a large frown on his face.

Ratchet ignored him, watching Raven for a few more minutes before shutting off the machine. The girl spat the roll of gauze out her mouth and started coughing, the sound rough and hoarse. Knowing what was most likely about to happen, Doctor Lewis grabbed a waste basket and held it for the girl as she leaned over. Nothing came out, since she was ordered not to eat, but a few splatters of blood.

"That can't be good..." He frowned, setting it down once she was done.

"I pushed myself a smidge further than I should have." She rasped, rolling her eyes. "It was bound to happen." Doctor Lewis continued frowning at her as he stepped forward to undo the restraints, unhooking the clip that monitored her heart from around her finger.

"You're an idiot." He told her, but she just smiled tiredly.

* * *

><p>One month, two weeks. That's how long it took to complete the nerve therapy and perform the surgery to attach the dock to her stump. It sucked, and she slept more than she was awake, but it was worth it. Her leg was finished, which she was incredibly proud of. It was made of a variety of metals, but was mainly steel. It was lightweight, but still weighed enough that it'd take a while for the woman to get used to. It was a nice, solid black color, contrasting greatly against her pale skin. The Autobots and soldiers complimented her on it, though, so that was enough for her. Inside was a large blade, with a diamond-tipped spike protruding from it every other inch. It was controlled with her nerves, so it only took a single thought for it to come out and be ready for use.<p>

"Are you ready to finally connect your leg?" Lennox was going to be the one to do it, since Ratchet was busy finishing up the last of the idea Raven had told him about.

"Yeah." She sighed, a small smile stretching across her face. "Be sure to keep it aligned with the port, so that nothing messes up. And I won't be able to move for thirty minutes or so, sine the nerves will need time to connect." He nodded and she took a deep breath, clenching her jaw. The Major glanced up at her once before connecting the leg, holding back a wince at the barely muffled scream that threatened to tear its way out of Raven's throat.

She laid back on the table, groaning as her leg buzzed with tingles. "That was not fun." Lennox snorted, earning himself a glare.

"It didn't look like it." She gave him the finger, eyes screwed shut from the pain. "I'll go get Ratchet so he can make sure you're alright."

"Get Widow, too! I want her to help me get used to walking."

* * *

><p><strong>Not long, but this is more of a filler chapter than anything. The chapter after next will be RoTF so yaaaaay! <strong>

**Remember, reviews are appreciated and wanted!**


	13. Chapter 13

It's been almost two years since the surgery. After a lot, and by that I mean an absolute shit ton, of rehabilitation and physical therapy, I was able to walk like I used to. I could even run! It sounds like such a silly thing to be happy about, but when you lose your leg, you're desperate to be able just to shuffle around on two feet. The only thing I hated though, was that Ratchet made me run five laps around the main hanger every single day. Even Sundays! Did he not know Sundays were meant for relaxing? Apparently not.

"Keep on runnin', little bird!" Ironhide called, using the nickname that came out of nowhere a few months ago, but I just gave him the finger and kept running. It felt like my knees were going to collapse at any second. My prosthetic was doing just fine, but my real leg was extremely sore.

A sharp pain shot up through my thigh, making me stumble in my run. I glanced down quickly, turning a corner and slowing down just the slightest. My leg was fine, so why-

"Oh shit!" I gasped, my metal prosthetic locking up, causing me to land roughly on the ground. I ignored the stinging that was coming from my knee and hands, focusing on the extreme pains that was travelling throughout my stump. No- not now! My vision kept fading in and out, and everything spun for a moment.

"Raven!" I could barely comprehend the hands on my shoulders, sucking in oxygen like it would be my last breath. I clutched at the part where metal met skin, trying to push the pain to the back of my mind. Another shot of pain went throughout my thigh and I cried out, grabbing at one of the hands on my shoulders, as if it'd keep me anchored to consciousness.

"Are you alright?" I looked up at a blurry Lennox, fighting back the tears of pain.

"I-I'm fine, it's just phantom limb. Nothing I- FUCK!- haven't dealt with before." I squared my jaw, sucking in sharp breathes between clenched teeth.

"We should get you to Ratchet." He tried picking me up but I shoved his hands away angrily.

"No!" I cried. "I-I'm fine, just give it a second. It never lasts for more than five minutes. I promise," I added, glaring at his doubtful look. We sat there in silence for a moment, the air was so tense you could cut it with a butter knife. I inhaled a few more deep breathes, the pain slowly ebbing away to nothing more than a few tingles.

I accepted Lennox's offered hand and stood, my flesh leg a little wobbly. "You really should stop by the infirmary..." I glared at him, ripping my hand away.

"I'm. Fine." I snapped, turning on my heel. "Leave it be, Major. And if I catch wind you ratted off to the Hatchet, I will castrate you."

* * *

><p>Ratchet never did learn about it that day, which I was thankful for. He already nagged me enough to regularly oil and clean my prosthetic. Primus, he was such a mother hen. I paused, hands clutching onto the shirt I was folding. Did I really just use a Cybertronian term? Oh my gosh, I'm hanging around the 'bots too much.<p>

"You alright?" Sam looked over at me and I nodded, finishing folding the shirt and throwing it in the box. I had come down for a week, to help my little brother pack for college. Mom was downstairs, tearful and probably a little drunk. I swear, her drinking is going to end up being as bad as mine one day. Dad was packing his and mom's bags for their trip to Paris, something I was mildly jealous about.

"You kept this from Mission City?" I pulled the jacket out of his closet, looking at all the tears, bloodstains, and dirt on it. It was disgusting, but I couldn't blame him for keeping it. I still had the outfit from that day, folded and shoved in a shoe box at the far back of my closet.

"Well yeah, it's like a jersey, I bled in that thing." I gave him a disgusted look, but he ignored it in favor of continuing to talk to Mikaela. They'd hit it off and started dating, much to my surprise. I rolled my eyes and struggled to take the hanger out of the jacket so I could pack it with his other things. I noticed something fall out of the corner of my eye and looked down, eyes going wide. No way...

I bent down to examine it more closely, setting the jacket down. It was a shard, looking like it came from the All Spark. I picked it up to look at it more closely, but as soon as I did, a large and very painful shock shot through my hand and up my arm. "Shit!" I dropped it, watching it burn through the wood floors. "Sam, fire!"

"Wha- oh shit!" He dropped the phone and ran off to go grab the fire extinguisher, while I ran down stairs. The vacuum was going wild, running into things and being loud. Almost all of our kitchen appliances were now tiny Decepticons. No, scratch that- _all_ of the appliances were tiny Decepticons. The toaster just transformed and was using burning bread as ammo.

I pulled out my gun, something Lennox made me carry around constantly now with the frequent 'Con attacks back around the base, and started shooting. Mom ran past me, screaming, with a waffle maker on her head. I groaned, shooting one of the 'Cons in the face. I could hear Sam's girly screams from upstairs, so some must have found their way to his room.

"Die, you stupid piece of shit coffee maker!" It lunged at me, but I kicked it away and stomped on it's head with my metal leg. "You never even worked right anyways!" I looked for the nearest exit, but both the door to the patio door and the entry way to the living room were blocked. I spotted the piece of the All Spark on the table and grabbed it, the shard not shocking me this time, and shoved it in my pocket. I groaned and shot the kitchen window, jumping onto the counter and climbing through it, kicking the microwave when it tried latching onto my ankle.

"Widow!" I screamed for my guardian, who was parked in the garage where Bee _should _be. I heard the faint sounds of a 'bot transforming and watched her burst out of the garage in her bi-pedal mode, shooting at the tiny 'Cons. One followed Sam as he jumped out of his window and off of roof, but before it could cause any real damage, Widow shot it and completely destroyed the wall.

Dad and Sam were hiding behind the fountain, screaming like the little girls they were. I watched Mom rush out of the house, the waffle iron _still _on her head, and run into a hanging plant. She fell to the ground, unmoving. Did she really just-? Wow. This family is special.

Before I knew it, all the tiny Decepticons were dead, and the second floor wall was destroyed. Sam got angry and started yelling at Widow, while Dad went to go wake up Mom. "Hey, don't yell at her." I glared at him, but he just returned it.

"She destroyed the house!"

"Hey! It could have been much worse than that." I pointed out, and he didn't know how to respond, just sputtered angrily. "Be grateful, those tiny little shits could have actually hurt one of us." I sighed and put my gun back in its holster. I could hear sirens a few streets away, so I ushered Widow back into the garage. Mikaela pulled up and I rolled my eyes, closing the tarp behind me as I followed my guardian.

* * *

><p>An hour later, and the cops and fire department were leaving our scorched lawn. Poor Dad, he prided himself in our (cheap) nice lawn. Mikaela and Sam were having a moment next to her parked bike, making me roll my eyes. It probably wasn't even going to last, with Sam going to college and all.<p>

"Your brother really needs to calm down." I looked over and saw Widow activate her holoform, something Ratchet and I worked on. It took a lot of work, and a lot of coding on both of our sides, but it turned out pretty great. My guardian had bright blue eyes, but if you looked closely you could see specs of purple. Long and wavy black hair, with purple tips and the left side shaved. Her figure was one I was envious of, with an hourglass shape and legs to die for. She leaned against the shelf of random tool and I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"I know. I think he's going through man-o-pause." I shrugged, smirking a little when Widow snorted.

"Oh ha ha, that's so funny." Sam walked into the garage, Mikaela following behind him. "Are you taking the shard with you?" He asked me and I pulled it out, catching Widow's eyes widening out of the corner of my eye.

"Well duh. I'm taking it back to the base for the Hatchet to look at." Widow grabbed it out of my hand and looked at it closely.

"Oh my god..." She breathed and I looked at her, confused.

"What? It's just a tiny shard. Little shit shocked me when I picked it up, too." She looked at me sharply and I took a step back, but she ignored me. A light shot out of her alt. form and scanned me, leaving me feeling a little tingly and cold. "Really? You know I hate it when you guys do that." I whined, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What's wrong? Did it do something to her?" Sam demanded. Oh, what if it _did _do something to me? Maybe I shouldn't have picked it up...

"No, nothing's wrong. As far as I can tell, anyway. When we get back to the base, I'll have Ratchet do a more thorough scan, though." I groaned at that, not wanting to deal with the CMO.

"Oh quit whining. You could be seriously affected from the shock it gave you." She walked over and gripped my chin, forcing me to look up at her. Damn, she's taller than me. She looked at my face, searching for any sign that something was wrong. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks, but I tried forcing it down. She was way too close for my liking.

"Besides your erratic heartbeat, and elevated blood pressure, you're fine." Widow smirked and let me go. Damn it, the little shit knew exactly what she just did.

"Fucker..." I mumbled, ignoring the two teenager's snickers behind me.

"Sam, let's go!" I heard Dad shout, honking the car's horn. I walked over to Sam and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Don't spend the first year getting shitfaced, don't do drugs, pay attention in class." I said, pulling back and looking him straight in the eye. "Make us proud, little bro. You're the first Witwicky to actually go to college."

"I've heard that so many fucking times today..." He mumbled and I laughed, smacking him on the shoulder. We exchanged goodbyes and I watched him and Mikaela walk out, so they could have a moment in private.

"You ready to leave as well, kiddo?" I glanced over at Widow and grinned. We were going shopping before heading back to Diego Garcia.

"Of course. I'm looking forward to getting some new clothes, almost all of mine have either rips or bloodstains in them from all the Decepticon attacks."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review and tell me how you liked it! <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**I started working on this around three, it's now five. In the morning. I was just going to work on it while trying to make myself tired. That didn't work out, obviously. Honestly, time flies when I'm working on chapters, like jeeze. If only it went that fast while I worked on actual productive things. Bleh. I can't tell if this chapter is rushed, or long enough, but eh. I'm sort of happy with it, sort of hate it. I always think my work is a piece of shit but people say otherwise. Whatever. **

**I've decided to not having Mikaela, Leo, and Sam in the RoTF part, just because I don't think they're really a big part for my story. Andrea is, and maybe another OC, are going to take their place. Simmons is going to be in it, which that should be an interesting part to write. I do want Wheelie in it, just because I love him, but I don't know how to bring him in since I'm not including Mikaela. I don't know. I'll figure out who's supposed to help find Jetfire besides Simmons.**

**Remember, please leave a review and tell me how you liked this chapter!**

* * *

><p>I flinched violently, watching foreign symbols fly across my visions. It was like they were actually <em>there<em>. Floating around in the air, blending in with the scenery of the shop we were in. There were a lot of them, I lost count after the first few tens.

"You alright, Raven?" Widow's holoform looked at me concerned, but I shook it off. Andrea, who I'd invited to come shopping with us, glanced over at us. I'd explained everything about the Autobots and Decepticons when we picked her up, which was probably going to get me in trouble with Lennox. He'd told me not to say a word about the Cybertronians, but this was my best friend. I couldn't keep anything from her. She took it nicely, asking to see Widow's true form whenever we got the chance.

My hands started shaking, my body trembling. I ducked down, acting as if I was picking up something I'd dropped.

Alright, inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Don't look at the symbols. Act like they aren't even there.

I repeated that for a few seconds, the trembling slowly going away. My palm started stinging and I hissed, holding the clothes in my other hand. I watched as, slowly, one of the symbols engraved itself into my hand. It didn't bleed, it looked like it was already scarred over. It also left a dull throbbing in my hand, causing my frown to grow even more.

"Fine, just saw a really ugly piece of clothing." There was a woman on the other side of the rack, staring at me. I made a face and looked away, going to look at another dress. I hated dresses, but Widow insisted on one in case of something important.

"...Alright." I sighed, ignoring the doubt in her voice. I really need to talk to Ratchet about this, but I'm too scared to see what it all really means.

"Ma'am?" I turned and looked at the source of the voice. It was the woman who had been staring at me. She was avoiding looking at me now, a blush on her cheeks. "Would you mind helping me with getting some of these on? It's kind of difficult to do things with one arm." My gaze immediately went to her arms, and saw that she was missing from the elbow down on her right.

"Sure, I'd be happy to help." I smiled and followed her to the back, where the changing rooms were. She looked around, checking to make sure nobody else was around. Probably out of fear of being judged. I know I hated needing help to change. It was humiliating.

When she saw that nobody was around, she dumped the clothes onto the bench. "_Silly, naïve human_." My eyes shot over to hers in surprise, but she was shuffling through the clothes. Did I imagine it?

"Here, I'd like to try on this one first, please." She handed me a dress and I threw it over my shoulder, helping her lift her shirt above her head.

"Oh shit!" I gasped, kneeling over in pain. She'd slipped her arm through and elbowed me in between the ribs.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She spun around, eyes wide in panic. "My arm was stuck. Are you okay?" I grimaced, rubbing the spot where she'd hit.

"It's fine, I've had worse." The woman stared at me for a moment before nodding. I threw her shirt on one of the hangers and helped slip the dress on. It was a sundress, with bright colors and floral. Actually pretty nice, if I do say so myself.

"Really?" She questioned and I nodded. I leaned over and started rolling up my pants leg, showing her the shiny, black metal that was my limb. The woman gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. I've had it for two years, so I'm basically over it now." I sighed and rolled the pants back down, ignoring the pity that was no doubt in her eyes.

"Stupid girl." I looked up and saw her face melt away, revealing a metal skeleton underneath. I opened my mouth to scream, but she grabbed my head and slammed it into the wall length mirror in front of us. I felt a sharp sting on my temple, before it all went numb.

* * *

><p>Widow looked around, her hearing catching the sound of shattering glass coming from the changing rooms. She dropped her armful of clothes and sprinted to the back. As she burst in, she caught a metal figure running out of the emergency exit, a body in their arms.<p>

_Raven's_ body.

"Hey! You fraggin' Decepticon scum!" She shouted and followed, pushing the door back open. The pretender put the woman's body in the back seat of the fancy car, smirking at Widow. The Autobot made a move to go after them, but the Decepticon's arm transformed into a gun and shot her, sending thousands of bolts of electricity throughout her system. She screamed, the holoform flickering in and out of existence.

She collapsed, twitching violently. The pretender got into the car and sped off, fueling Widow's anger. Nobody kidnapped her human and got away with it.

It took her a few minutes, but the tingling in her holoform's body went away and she was finally able to stand up. Widow limped into the store, ignoring the looks from those around her, and grabbed Andrea's arm in a tight grip.

"Andrea, let's go." Said girl looked up and was ready to protest, until she caught sight of the Autobot's face. "Raven's in trouble."

* * *

><p><em>Drip... Drip... Drip...<em>

"Oww." I let out a small moan of pain, my eyes screwed shut. The hushed sound only made the throbbing in my head worse. I cracked my eyes open, the harsh light from a hole in the ceiling burning my irises. I flinched, and tried to sit up. Something was securing my down, though. I lifted my head and looked down. My wrists, chest, abdomen, and legs were strapped down by metal cuffs. I groaned, letting my head fall.

You help a seemingly nice person, and this is what you get. Shit.

Another sting started in my wrist and I hissed, turning my head to look. Another symbol started engraving itself, followed by another, and another, and another. Til it started wrapping and going down my arm, looking like a tattoo. My arm throbbed in pain, and I groaned.

"Raven Witwicky." A deep, gravelly echoed through out the building and I froze.

My blood ran cold.

No, it couldn't be him. He was- he was supposed to be dead!

I turned my head slowly, looking at the large Cybertronian staring at me with cold, bright crimson optics. Oh Primus, I'm going to die. He glowered at me and I shrunk back, struggling against my bonds. I need to go, I need to get out.

"Do I have plans for you, fleshling." Hot tears rushed down my face from the pure fear that was burning throughout my body, leaving a bad feeling in my gut. Oh, I feel like I'm going to be sick. He opened his hand and a small Decepticon crawled off of it, and onto the concrete table I was on. His metal body was cold, giving some comfort to my burning body.

"What... do you want?" I croaked, watching the small 'Con crawl across my body. The sharp edges of his body cut into my skin, leaving behind tiny gashes, but I didn't let the pain show on my face.

"You've been affected by the All Spark." I paled even further, if that was possible. "Where is it?"

"Go to Hell." I hissed and he put his hand on my chest, slowly applying pressure. I gasped, feeling my ribs start to crack and break. I felt one completely collapse, barely avoiding my lung. I shouted in pain, throwing my head back. The tiny 'Con took that opportunity to shoot, what looked like, metal tentacles into my mouth and down my throat, up my nose. I gagged, body arching to try and throw him off. I saw the symbols flash across my vision, and more stinging in my arm, but it was nothing compared to having the Decepticon's...body inside mine.

He finally removed the things and I turned my head, emptying today's lunch from my stomach. "Disgusting." Megatron sneered but I just gave him a weak glare. He turned to his little minion. "Did you get what we need?" The 'con shook his head and Megatron growled in anger. Deciding to take it out on poor me, he scraped his talon's across my abdomen, cutting the fabric and slicing the skin on my stomach. Not too deep, thankfully. I screamed, screwing my eyes shut.

"Megatron!" I heard a familiar baritone roar, making my eyes fly open. A flash of red and blue was all I saw before Megatron was tackled out of the building, a flash of yellow and silver following.

"There's Raven!" I heard Widow shout. Primus, I could cry from relief. The Autobot ran over, Andrea not too far behind, and started undoing my restraints, giving up and just ripping off the metal. It immediately eased the pressure it'd put on my body. The bleeding from the cuts on my stomach had already stopped, but it left the skin and my shirt feeling sticky.

"Oh thank Primus! I was so fuckin' scared, Andi." I sat up and wrapped my arms around Will, clinging onto the back of his uniform like it was my life line. I started to feel a little hysterical, sobs ripping themselves from my chest as I tried to breathe.

"It's alright, Optimus is taking care of him." Andrea scratched my back, knowing it helped me relax. I buried my face in her chest, damn her for being taller than me, and shuddered.

"I-I can't breathe." I mumbled, feeling like someone had set a large cinder block on my chest.

"She's starting to show signs of a panic attack." Ratchet informed, but it sounded far away, faded. "Femme, you need to calm her down before she causes any more harm to herself." I felt Andrea nod before she pried me off of her and pushed me back enough to look me in the eyes.

"Raven, you're safe now. Optimus and the others are fighting Megatron right now. Nobody's going to hurt you." I shook my head, more tears falling down my face. "I want you to breathe with me, okay? In," He inhaled a large breath and I tried copying, a little shaky, "and out." She exhaled and I followed. We repeated that until I could finally breathe, my body no longer trembling like it had been.

"T-Thanks." I mumbled, wiping the wetness off of my face.

"I'm just glad you're okay." She gave me a small smile, which I tried to return. It probably looked more like a grimace.

"Guys, Megatron ran off. Optimus wants us to follow." Widow called over and I flinched. Thanking Andrea again, I limped over to my guardian, who looked down at me in concern.

"Are you-" I cut her off.

"Let's just go."

* * *

><p>I had a bad feeling in my gut as we drove, leaving my stomach feeling even worse than it already was. Since Widow's alt. form was a motorcycle, she couldn't drive as dangerously as the others. Andrea had decided to ride with Jazz, not that I minded.<p>

When we pulled up, it was in the middle of the fight between Optimus, Megatron, and three other Decepticons. Widow skidded to a stop and I jumped off, watching the fight with bated breath. My guardian transformed and joined the fight, looking a little more graceful than the giant mechs. I flinched as they landed blow after blow against each other.

I stayed back, half hidden behind a tree, watching Optimus swiftly dodge all of their attacks. When one tried getting the upper hand on the Prime, Widow pulled him back and decapitated him with her canon, sending metal flying everywhere.

"Whoo, go Widow!" I cheered. They continued fighting, dodging and swinging. Too many trees were knocked down in the process, but now was not the time to be a tree hugger. Canons were fired, sharp weapons were swung. Wanting to help in any way, I searched through my jacket for a gun that could help. Sadly, this wasn't my leather jacket so I didn't have any useful gadgets on my person. I cursed and turned back to the fight.

I noticed Megatron, in all his disgusting glory, slowly creeping up behind her. "Widow, behind you!" I screamed, and she faltered in her fight. That was all he needed to take his sword and shove it through her chest, where her Spark was, and pull it up, ripping her apart until the sword came out of her shoulder. She fell forward, no signs of life on her. "No!"

Optimus looked over at his fallen comrade and his optics widened. He was distracted, only for a split second, but that was enough for the other two Decepticons. They grabbed his arms and forced him to his knees. Megatron took his large sword and stabbed it through Optimus' chest. I gasped, hands flying to my mouth. It was as if Earth had slowed down, as I watched the leader of Decepticons fire a shot through his chest, making him yell out in pain.

"No!"

Megatron pulled his sword from the Prime's chest and let him fall, his body crashing sideways onto the ground. Dirt flew everywhere, and his dulling blue optics found mine. I yelled out in horror, and started running towards him. My hands instinctively reached down for my gun, but it wasn't there. Damn it! That bastard Decepticon must have taken it from me.

"Optimus! Widow!" I screamed. Arms, I don't know whose, wrapped around my middle and yanked me back. I tripped over my own feet and landed on my ass, grunting from the force.

"What the-" I turned back and saw Andrea staring back at me with wide eyes. "_Fucking shit!_ Andrea let me go!" I tried pulling away from her but she held onto my tightly, wrapping her legs around me for good measure.

"Raven, run!" He gasped and I tried reaching out to the dying Autobot, tears rushing down my face.

"Andrea, let me go!" I thrashed against her, trying to find some way to wiggle out of her grip. "God damn it!"

Ironhide and the others dashed in, fighting against the remaining Decepticons. I could only stare at the fallen bodies of my two friends, a numbness washing over my body like a wave. I had been so useless to them. If only I'd had some way of helping, maybe the two wouldn't have died. I slammed my fist against the ground, screaming out in anger and pain.

I had been so fucking useless. Again.

"C'mon, Birdy, Jazz is waiting for us." Andrea stood up and grabbed me under my knees and around my shoulders, picking me up with ease. I barely acknowledged her, wrapping my arms around myself.

I'm sorry Optimus, Widow. I'm _so_ sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

Raven stared out of the car's window, the scenery rushing by so fast it was just a blur. Andrea was in the driver's seat, acting like it was her driving, and she kept glancing at her friend.

"I'm... sorry about Widow." She whispered, causing the Raven to flinch at the unexpected sound. She just shrugged, pulling her knees to her chest.

"I feel like it's my fault." Andrea opened her mouth to argue, but Raven continued. "I could have done something. I have my leg, and the blade. M-Megatron took my gun, but I still could have been useful." She looked down at her hands and clenched them into fists, watching the muscles move under her skin. "I guess I was just in shock from what had just happened. He's not supposed to be alive, I watched my brother end his life two and a half years ago, damn it!"

The radio crackled for a second before Jazz spoke. "The shard of the All Spark was stolen from the base. We assume that they used it to bring back Megatron, because there was no other way to do so. He was _dead_, but the All Spark has the ability to bring him back." Raven cursed, punching her metal knee. The sound of metal hitting metal me her ears and she frowned, bringing her leg up and opening the front panel. The shard that she'd found in Sam's jacket was there, giving off a soft, blue glow. Her eyes widened and she shut the panel, wondering how it'd gotten in there. _Must have been Widow_, she thought. _I wonder if I could use it to bring her back..._

"Where are we?" Raven asked, sitting up a little straighter in her seat. A sign passed by, but she missed it before she could even glance at the words.

"Close to the border of Nevada. Why?" Her seatbelt tightened just a little, making the corners of her lips twitch.

"I need you to make a stop at Carson City, please?" Andrea looked at her friend for a moment. "It's incredibly important and on the way."

Jazz was silent, the lights in the car dulling for a moment while he communicated with the others over comm. link. "Ratchet said it's a'ight for us to stop, but we can't stay all day." She nodded and looked at her hands in her lap. She was excited, but she was too caught up in thinking about her fallen friends to dwell on the emotion.

She dug her nails into the skin on her arms, trying to keep her emotions at bay. Since she hadn't cut her nails in a few weeks, they broke skin easily. The girl ignored it, adjusting her hands so they wrapped around her arm, instead of digging into them. She didn't want to be questioned about it, she had other things to think about.

* * *

><p>Jazz pulled up to the house Raven directed him to, shutting off the engine.<p>

"Andrea, stay in the car." Raven jumped out of the car and ran to the front door, knocking wildly.

"Who the hell is knocking on my damn door so late at night?!" A voice yelled and Andrea tensed in her seat. The door opened and a tall, dark skinned male stood in the doorway. He was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top. "Raven? Is that you? Oh my god, girl! Bring it in! I love the new tats!"

She grinned and lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Kyle! I've missed you, you son of a bitch!" Andrea frowned and got out of the car, Jazz's holoform following. He was slightly darker than the other male, wearing a pair of black pants and a white v-neck, a leather jacket thrown on top of that.

"Raven, why don't you introduce us to your friend?" Said girl's eyes widened and she let go, cheeks aflame in embarrassment.

"I told you to wait in the car." She hissed, glaring at Andrea. But the girl just returned it with her own, making her shrink back. "Fine. Guys, this is my friend Kyle. We went to school together. Kyle, these are my friends Andrea and Jazz." She smiled widely, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"You look familiar..." Andrea's eyes narrowed and she looked at him closer.

"That's because you know him. Except," Kyle took out his phone and looked through it for a moment before handing it to Andrea, "you knew him as Jaqueline."

"Oh." Andrea's eyes widened as she looked at the picture. It was very different from the person she saw in front of her now. For one, the person in the picture was female. "Jay! Or, uh, Kyle! It's been forever, dude. I didn't know Raven was still keeping in touch with people from school." She glared at her, but Raven just shrugged.

"So, is it done?" Raven turned back to Kyle, who gestured for them to follow him. He took them around back where a medium sized garage was. Andrea and Jazz exchanged confused looks, while Raven, who'd been brooding for the last few hours, was bouncing around excitedly.

"Yes, just finished it last week." Kyle lifted up the door and the two behind them gasped in shock. In the garage was a sleek, black Koenigsegg Agera R, with a Batman Symbol plate in place of the license plate.

"Holy shit..." Jazz stepped forward and looked at the car, his blue eyes wide in surprise.

"Nice, right? Built it from scratch. Ray gave me all the money 'ta build it, though." Kyle looked smug, pulling the keys from his pocket and handing them to Raven. "Runs perfect, gas mileage is great, and the interior is custom."

The inside was black and yellow, following up the Batman theme. The seats were a nice, black leather with yellow trims. There was a car freshener in the shape of a bat hanging from the rear-view mirror, making the car smell like a mixture between caramel and vanilla. Her favorite smell, which she was honestly surprised Kyle had remembered. She slid in and started the car, grinning as the engine purred.

"That is one sexy ass car." Andrea breathed, going to the passenger side to look inside.

"And it's mine. So no touchy." Raven glared at her and revved the engine. "...I was going to get Widow to scan it, but... you know." She looked down at the steering wheel, feeling her throat constrict, and the weight on her chest grow. Her eyes burned, but she willed the tears away. "We're doing a thing, and might need an extra mechanic on deck. You want to come? I'll explain in the car?" She asked her friend, ignoring the look Jazz was giving her.

"Raven..."

"Don't." She snapped, glaring at the music loving Autobot. "He's the best mechanic and hacker I know, he can help us. Now figure out how to hook up your comm. link to this car, because I'm going to be driving it."

Jazz nodded and climbed into the passenger side, messing around with the touch screen GPS on the dashboard. It took a few minutes, but he did it. "There. If you call this number," he brought up the phone and showed her the number programmed into it, "it should connect you to the Autobot's comm. link. Now let's go, Andrea. We're supposed to be going into hiding. Away from the Decepticons." Kyle looked at Raven, confused, but she just waved her hand.

"Alright. I'll be right behind you." The other two nodded and went back to the Solstice.

* * *

><p>I drove behind Jazz, with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker behind us. My eyes drooped dangerously and I almost fell asleep, but I jerked myself awake, swerving slightly. "Shit." I groaned, running a hand down my face. I quickly pulled over, resting my forehead against the horn on the steering wheel.<p>

"Little Birdy, you a'ight?" Sideswipe's voice came through the radio and I jumped.

"Yeah, just tired." I sighed, watching them pull up behind me while Jazz stopped a few feet up. "Normally, driving all night doesn't bother me, but I haven't slept for more than like four hours in the last few days. Not to mention with everything that's happened..."

The comm. link was silent for a moment before Jazz spoke up. "We ca' stop by 'tha next gas station, if 'ya want." I checked my wallet, making sure I had enough money to buy a few cans of Monster and RockStar.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go, I can make it until then." I frowned, grip tightening around the steering wheel. Drinking too much energy drinks could cause damage to my heart, but I was too numb to honestly give a shit. I was too freaked out and emotional over everything, I might just need a drink soon. I sighed, putting the car back into drive and setting the GPS up for our destination. I sped past Jazz, honking playfully when I did.

"Oh, so it's going to be _that _way, huh?" I watched in the rear-view mirror as he took off after me, Sides and Sunny behind him. I smiled, revving the engine to my car.

* * *

><p>When Raven walked out of the gas station's bathroom, a newly awakened Kyle had to stop his jaw from dropping. She had cut the shredded parts of her shirt off to make a crop top, and tucked her jeans into her combat boots. Her hair was wild, from having not showered for a few days, and she had a small smirk on her face. Those four cans on Monster had really helped her wake up, and realize that- while Optimus and Widow may be dead, she still needed to help the rest of the Autobots. Kyle whistled, stepping out of the Agera.<em><br>_

"Damn girl. A couple drinks can do this to 'ya?" He questioned, looking her up and down. She just grinned and spun around in a circle, messing up her hair even more.

"I haven't felt this energized in _weeks_! Come on, let's get back on the road." The Autobots were surprised at the abrupt change of attitude. Just an hour ago, the girl barely spoke, barely showed emotion. The death of their leader and friend had _crushed _her, yet here she was- grinning and acting like a kid who just ate five large bags of candy.

"Shut up and get in the car, dipshit." Andrea called out, leaning out the window. "We don't have all damn day."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Kyle is a trans man. If you have a problem with that, then you can either ignore it or stop reading my story. He's going to be important to the plot, just like Andrea is.<strong>

**Review and tell me if you enjoyed, _please!_**


	16. Authors Note

**I'm like really sorry if you were expecting a chapter, because this is not one. **

**Yeah so writers block has just came and hit me like a truck, for basically everything I've been working on. Which is a lot more than just the stories I've been posting on here. **

**It sucks because I love the three stories I have up now but I cannot for the life of me think of what to do next. And if I do think of something, it doesn't turn out the way I want it so I'll end up deleting everything I've written so far.**

**Eh.**

**And when I do have an idea, I can't bring myself to work on it. It's not common knowledge, but I do have severe depression, and a lot of the time I can't bring myself to do anything. Whether it be writing, working on school, that sort of stuff. I'll try writing when I feel like it, but I lose interest way too quickly.**

**I'm sorry for taking so long, I really am.**

**- Jay**


	17. Yet Another AN

**Yo. **

**I've gone back and reread the last chapter, and bringing in Crow was just really fucking stupid. I don't know where that came from. I think I wrote that when I was super sleep deprived a few weeks ago. So I'm going back and editing the chapter. :P and working on the next chapter. **

**I need to get my ass in gear on my story, smh.**

**-jay**


End file.
